I Will Try To Fix You
by liar-liar23
Summary: Kurt is going through a lot, but he meets Blaine, who is determined to be there for him now matter what. *This is my "version" of what happens during/after Never Been Kissed*
1. Chapter 1

The best thing that happened to Kurt Hummel was Blaine. Everything about Blaine was _perfect_; his hazel eyes, his dark curly hair, his charming smile, his voice- damn, the boy could sing. His hands were soft, he wasn't too tall, in fact the perfect height, in Kurt's opinion. Of course, Kurt knew nothing about his fashion sense yet, due to the fact that he was always in his Dalton Academy uniform.

The best thing about Blaine really was that he made Kurt feel good. Each time they'd been near each other, Kurt's heart beat faster in a good way. He found himself smiling more than he'd been lately. Every time he received a text from Blaine, he felt a rush of excitement and couldn't help grinning.

Although, a problem existed in Kurt's life that kept him from being happy for too long: Dave Karofsky. This idiotic football player seemed to have made it his mission to make Kurt's life a living hell. It was so hard to deal with every single day. The attacks were more vicious and violent than before. He felt like an outsider. Blaine had told Kurt to be strong, stand up to the bully. It didn't seem easy.

Inside of his locker, Kurt hung Blaine's school photo. It made him feel good just to see Blaine's face. Each time he opened his locker, a smile spread across his face.

_Courage_

Without the slightest warning, Kurt felt a hard shove, then the metal of the lockers against his face. He didn't even have to look to know it was Karofsky. It had become so redundant it was hardly unexpected.

He swallowed and thought of Blaine.

"_Stand up to him. Let him know he can't push you around."_

"Hey!" Kurt yelled. He ran down the hall after Dave Karofsky all the way to the boy's locker room. He shoved the door opened. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"The girl's locker room is across the hall," Karofsky said.

"What is your problem!" Kurt took a step closer to the much large football player.

"I don't want you in here trying to look at my junk," Karofsky spat.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, every straight man's nightmare."

"I'm warning you, homo," Karofsky said, snarling.

"Hit me!" Kurt exclaimed, "You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Do NOT push me!"

Kurt put his face inches from Karofsky's, pointing his index finger and nearly touching the football player, "Your just a scared little boy who can't face how exceptionally ordinary you are!"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face with both his hands. Kurt expected pain, he clenched his eyes shut tight. But instead, he felt Karofsky's lips on his. Without meaning to, or even thinking about it, Kurt's mouth gaped open in shock. Hardly hesitating, Karofsky shoved his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt tried to jerk away.

Finally, Karofsky pulled away. He stared at Kurt.

Still shocked, scared, and disgusted, Kurt held his hands tight close to his chest.

Then, Karofsky tried to kiss him again, but Kurt shoved him away. For a moment, Karofsky looked hurt. He slammed his fists into the lockers and faced Kurt again. Kurt was just thankful Karofsky hadn't hit him yet.

He was still paralyzed with fear, stuck on the spot, as Karofsky looked at him and stepped forward again. He forced Kurt against the locker. Tears escaped Kurt's eyes as Karofsky kissed him again; this time harder, more lust filled.

Karofsky tore away. "I thought you'd enjoy this, fag," Karofsky said roughly.

"Please, just…" Kurt whimpered. He turned his head away from Karofsky, "stop."

Karofsky shook his head. "No, Hummel," he leaned close to Kurt's neck, "I just think you're too pretty."

More tears leaked out of Kurt's eyes. He was trembling, eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Glee Club…" Kurt mumbled, "I'll be late. They'll come looking for me…"

"No one will ever think you're in here," Karofsky said, smirking just a little. He shook Kurt. "Why don't you look at me when I talk to you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt cried.

"I like you, Hummel," Karofsky said.

"This isn't the way to let someone know," Kurt said, before he could stop himself. He suppressed a sob.

"You're not in the position to tell me what to do," Karofsky said. "I still seem to have you exactly where I'd like you. I'll let you go, Hummel, if you do one little thing for me."

Kurt didn't speak.

"You kiss me and I'll let you go," Karofsky whispered.

What if he refused? What worse could happen? Kurt thought of at least three things that were much scarier than just…

"Okay," Kurt murmured.

Karofsky let go of Kurt.

For some horrific reason. Kurt didn't run for it. He slowly, very slowly, still arguing with himself, pressed his lips to Karofsky's. He quickly pulled away. He avoided eye contact, feeling entirely disgusted with himself.

Karofsky didn't give a verbal, nor a physical response. He simply turned and left, leaving Kurt horrified.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine smiled, meeting him at the doors of McKinley High. Door that were beginning to be too much for Kurt to bear.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said in a small voice. It had been nearly thirty minutes since his encounter with Karofsky. He had sank to the floor of the locker room and cried.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concern all over his beautiful features.

"I-I stood up to the bully," Kurt said.

"What happened?" Blaine said quietly.

"He...shoved me like usual," Kurt whispered. "I went after him and yelled at him. Then, he…kissed me. He tried to do it again, but I pushed him away. He pinned me against the locker and kissed me again. I was scared… He told me…he said he liked me and that…that I was pretty. He asked me to kiss him…"

"You didn't…did you?" Blaine asked, looking heart broken.

"I had to," Kurt said, tears back in his eyes. "I was terrified that he was going to do something much worse if I didn't…"

"This is my fault," Blaine said, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I had no idea…"

"Blaine, please," Kurt said quietly. He shut his eyes, "Just…"

Without hesitation, Blaine put his arms tight around Kurt. Tears streaming down his face, Kurt hugged Blaine back.

Even a hot, hot shower couldn't wash away the disgust. He felt dirty; not the good kind of dirty that made him blush- the filthy, nasty dirty. Karofsky had stolen his first real, meaningful kiss. Then, forced him to give away his first kiss to someone to him. He had been afraid for everything else that could be stolen, even for his life. It was all so wrong.

No difference could be told between the tears and the water. He let himself cry his heart out. He wasn't going to cry in front of his father. His father was going for enough. He didn't want to burden him with another problem that was caused by his son being gay.

The water began to go cold. He knew he'd been in the shower to long, even for him. He hadn't washed and conditioned his hair nor used his usual rose-scented body wash. He'd stood there for nearly an hour, crying.

It was time to straighten up. He shut off the water and dressed quickly. He went down to his room, soon to be his and Finn's room. For now, he enjoyed the privacy. He sat on his bed with his legs pinned to his chest, feeling sick and vulnerable.

"Kurt?" his father called.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"Can I come down?"

"Of course, Dad," Kurt said softly.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight," his father poked his head in the door. "I love you, Kurt."

"Dad…" Kurt began, "I…I love you too…"

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Why weren't you at Glee?"

Kurt moved his locker back to see Mercedes looking very un-amused.

He shook his head, "I got really sick. I didn't feel up to it."

She clearly didn't buy it, but decided, since Kurt was wearing the same shoes he'd worn the day before something was clearly wrong and she wouldn't push it. "Well, don't let me catch you skippin' out again, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"See you at lunch," she smiled.

He returned the smile with much force. Before shutting his locker and turning away, he looked at Blaine's picture and felt his heart warm just a little bit.

Then, the familiar sensation of slamming into metal filled him. Karofsky was staring at Kurt as he walked away. Tears filled his eyes. Had he honestly expected any different?


	2. Chapter 2

* Author's Note: _I was not expecting so many subscriptions/favorites! Thanks! I don't know why this site is trying to ~refuse me~ the right to put spaces between certain parts to show that time passed, but hopefully it will work on this chapter._

_

* * *

_

Right before heading to the cafeteria, Kurt made a trip the bathroom, just a normal trip… He washed his hands and checked his reflection, almost so disgusted with himself it made him want to look away. At first, he thought he was seeing things when Karofsky appeared in the reflection, standing behind him.

"Girls bathroom is next door," Karofsky said.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and felt very, very foolish for repeating '_There's no place like home_,' over and over in his head. He heard the bathroom door close and opened his eyes. Karofsky was standing by it now, locking it. They were alone.

"Let me go," Kurt said quietly.

"Not after what happened," Karofsky said, "you little cock-tease."

Kurt stood on the spot and swallowed. "Please leave me alone," he said.

"But you're so pretty, Kurt," Karofsky said, approaching. He reached Kurt and grabbed both his arms and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "You just wait," he muttered close to Kurt's ear.

Tears falling from his eyes, Kurt trembled with fear. Karofsky shoved him and turned to leave. Kurt wiped his eyes and pulled himself together.

...

After Glee, Blaine was waiting for Kurt outside. Smiling, Kurt climbed into the car. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Not even a 'hello', just a 'why are you here?'" Blaine teased, grinning. "To pick you up and take you to dinner because Finn has football practice."

Kurt smiled wider than he had in a long time, even blushed, "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Blaine said. "I want to see…if you were alright."

"Fine," Kurt murmured.

Over dinner at Breadsticks, they spoke mostly of Broadway and fashion magazines, as cliché as it sounded. They also talked about movies and literature. It was a new experience for Kurt, talking to someone who actually listened and knew what he was talking about for the most part.

"So, Karofsky left you alone?" Blaine asked, finally.

Kurt knew it was coming. He avoided Blaine's eyes and tried not to tear up. "No…" he whispered.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed. "Listen, you just…I'll pay and we'll go talk, alright?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine paid, and put his arm around Kurt as they left. On their way out, they passed none other than Karofsky and the rest of the football team.

Kurt looked away as he passed Karofsky.

Finn gave Kurt a weird look. Artie and Mike Chang said hi to him.

As soon as the group passed, Kurt lost it. He let tears fall freely until they reached Blaine's car.

"Whoa, Kurt," Blaine said, "I thought…"

"Karofsky…" Kurt mumbled, "was the biggest one."

"He was staring you down," Blaine said. "I thought that was him…"

"Today, he shoved me again. Then, in the bathroom….he locked me in with him and I was terrified. He kissed me again and told me to just wait… I can't wait anymore Blaine, I'm scared of what he's going to do."

Blaine hugged Kurt tight to him. "You've got to tell someone…"

Kurt put his arms around Blaine too. "I'd like to…but I can't tell my dad. My dad is sick…He just got over a heart attack and I can't…I can't stress him out with my problems… If I tell someone at school, they'll tell my dad and I can't put him through it. He's getting ready to get married and I can't…"

"What about you mom?" Blaine asked. "I can see that you're much closer with your dad, but-"

"My mom's dead…" Kurt muttered.

"Oh my God," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"What are you sorry for?" Blaine asked.

"Putting all my problems on you when you can't do anything about it and I can't do anything about it."

Blaine stroked his hair, "Don't worry…"

After a moment, Kurt pulled away. "God," he wiped his face, "I…I look like an idiot."

"You look perfect," Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and laughed a little, despite himself.

"Come on," Blaine said. "Let's get you home."

...

Almost a week passed-it seem like Karofsky was avoiding Kurt. He and Blaine had gotten much closer. It was nice to have a friend that really understood him. Everything was going by smoothly. Too smoothly.

Kurt still refused to tell anyone what happened between he and Karofsky on those one-on-one encounters. That problem seemed to have oddly solved itself. He knew it couldn't just go away. Something was bound to happen soon.

"Who's this guy you're not telling anyone about?" Finn asked, on the drive home from school. Finn usually gave him a ride to and from school, unless he had football practice or other things to do. Even though they weren't living together yet, their parents thought it was a great idea.

"What guy?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't act stupid, Kurt," Finn said. "The guy who picks you up every time I have football practice."

"He's my friend, Blaine," Kurt said.

"So, you have a secret friend now or…"

"I just didn't think it was a big deal," Kurt said. "I've know him for a few weeks."

"Is that why his picture is in your locker?"

"Don't be so creepy, Finn."

"Mercedes told me."

"Oh, so now everyone is talking about e behind my back? Great news."

"We're just worried."

"Well, don't bother," Kurt said. "Blaine is the last person you need to _worry_ about."

"Sorry for being concerned?"

"Don't."

...

"To top off this whole 'wedding planner' thing," Kurt said, "I'm dealing with 'big brother' Finn. I don't' know why he's acting this way. Usually, my existence is jus something in his way. Now, he's _worried _because I have friends? I can't decide whether I should be appreciative or mad. I mean, of course, I did offer to plan the wedding, which is no big deal, it's just that as soon as I think of the wedding I think of the fact that I'm sharing a room with Finn. But they said they're looking for a bigger house. Sorry…I talk too much."

Blaine smiled, "No, you're great."

Kurt blushed. "So…let's hear about your family."

"There's not much to say," Blaine shrugged. "I'm the youngest of three. My sister is in college, my brother is too. My mom works at some weird basket store and my dad is a lawyer."

"Sounds…nice," Kurt said, trying his best not to say 'normal', because it sounded very, very normal. Kurt envied 'normal'.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "It's…fine."

Kurt noticed a look in Blaine's eyes like he wanted to say something more, but he held back. He smiled at the uniformed boy.

"Would you want…I mean, if you're not busy, to come over Saturday?" Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Of course. I just need to ask my dad. Yeah."

Blaine smiled.

...

At two o'clock the following Saturday, Kurt was waiting for Blaine to show up. He was apprehensive and couldn't stop looking out the window.

"He's late," Kurt's dad said from the couch.

"Dad, it's just now two," Kurt said. "Are we really going to do this today?"

"Hey, I've never seen you off on a date before," Kurt's dad replied. "This is a new thing for me."

"It's not a date," Kurt said quietly.

"Well, it sounds like one to me," his dad continued. "Since you've been sneaking around and going to dinner with him for the past month."

"I haven't been sneaking!" Kurt said, honestly. "I just didn't know it was this big of a deal."

Kurt's dad murmured something in an undertone.

Luckily, Kurt didn't have to argue or make any further comments because there was a knock on the door. Kurt smiled triumphantly and opened the door. Blaine flashed his gorgeous smile. Kurt took note of his nice, grey coat and tried not to glance down and judge the state of his shoes.

"Come in," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded . He stepped inside behind Kurt.

"Dad, this is Blaine," Kurt said. "Blaine, this is my dad, Burt."

Burt stood and shook Blaine's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Blaine."

"You too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine only looked slightly nervous.

Kurt smiled. "Good. Now, we're going, Dad."

"Blaine, you'll have to come here next to for dinner," Burt said.

"So you can interrogate him?" Kurt asked. "See you , Dad."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Blaine grinned. "I'll be sure to come by, interrogation or not."

Burt Hummel watched out the window as the boys left. This new friend put his arm around Kurt. He felt a twinge of annoyance, only because he'd never seen his son off on a date before.


	3. Chapter 3

The driveway was long and wide. Small pine trees surrounded each side. A single maple stood in the front, already having shed most of its fall colors. The house was big and brick. The porch has three steps, was a wide platform with a few chairs. The over-hang was held by marble pillars. Even though it was fall, the garden looked nice.

Blaine was rich. As if the private school and nice car hadn't been a give away.

Still, Kurt was surprised. He hadn't expected a long house with what looked like three stories.

"You never mentioned being rich," Kurt said.

"I try not to," Blaine replied.

"Now I don't feel so bad about you buying me dinner and driving me around all the time," Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, anyway…this is it."

The two of them go tout of the car. Kurt stood back and looked at the house for a moment. It was _gigantic_, but it was much bigger than his house. It made him feel much more nervous about meeting Blaine's parents (or it could've just been the fact that they were actually at the house).

Blaine opened the large, black door with a golden knocker on it. He held the door for Kurt and stepped inside himself. "I'm back." It seemed to echo through the foyer, up the stairs, through the hallways. Maybe it was just Kurt's imagination.

The clicking of heels echoed through the hall. "Hello, Blaine, dear," came the voice of a female. Blaine looked very much like his mother, eyes, skin tone, and hair. "You must be Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt said with a nervous smile.

She smiled very warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said, then squeezed Kurt's arm.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kurt said. "Your son has been very nice to me."

She glanced at Blaine and gave him a half-smile, "Show him around, Blaine. You dad will be home for dinner."

"Come on," Blaine grinned at Kurt. "We'll start at the top and work our way down." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs. "That end consists of my brother's and my parents rooms. This end, there's a bathroom and my brother's room. The better side has my sister's room, a 'guest' room and here we have my room."

Blaine opened the door. Inside were walls painted pale blue, like the color of a typical boy's room. The carpet was dark blue, as were the curtains and bed spread. The bed was easily large enough for three people. There was a shelf full of books, movies, and video games. A closet, wide-opened with way too many clothes for someone who wears a school uniform. A large plasma-screen TV hung on the wall opposite the bed. A computer desk had a laptop on it. There was another door, which lead into a bathroom, which was coordinated like the room.

"Wow," Kurt said. He stepped in further to catch a full view of the room. Three posters hung in perfect line of one another; Rent, Transformers, and Harry Potter. "I appreciate the Rent and am amused by the Potter, but I can't say much for the Transformers."

Blaine shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a nerd."

The movie collection had more chick flicks than action movies. All of them were in alphabetical order, as were the books and games.

"We'll I see you like to have things organized," Kurt said.

"Kind of," Blaine said. He took his coat off and laid it across the desk chair. "You can leave yours here if you want. I know it would've made more sense to leave it in the foyer, but I didn't think of that until just now."

Kurt chuckled and took his coat off, laying it over Blaine's.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest," Blaine said.

"The rest of the palace?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine stopped in front of Kurt.

Their eyes locked in a stare for a moment. Then, Blaine's eyes moved to Kurt's lips for a brief seconds. Kurt could feel his heart rate increasing. He wanted so badly for Blaine to kiss him. They were less than a foot apart. Blaine's scent was even stronger inside his own room. It nearly made him dizzy, just thinking about Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine's hand flinched and he turned away.

Quietly, Kurt sighed and followed Blaine back down the stairs. On one side of the first level was the living room and an office. The other side was the kitchen and dinning room. Then, Blaine took him down another flight of stairs to the den.

"This is the best place to watch movies," Blaine said. There was a curved sectional couch with a large television on the wall facing it. On the other side was a pool table and a closet.

"Looks nice and cozy," Kurt said.

"the coziest," Blaine laughed. He was clearly feeling a little nervous as well, which made Kurt feel better. "So, I thought we'd watch a movie. Unless you want to like explore my house some more or play pool. I swear, it looks interesting because it's large, but it's really not."

"A movie sounds great," Kurt smiled.

"We have every movie, ever," Blaine said. He almost wasn't exaggerating. He opened one of the closets to reveal several movies. They settled on 16 Candles. It went by very quickly because both of them knew every line.

"Molly Ringwald is basically me if I was girl," Blaine said. "Teenage angst at it's fullest."

Kurt laughed. "You think you're bad. Try living in my brain for a day."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. He ran his thumb over Kurt's hand. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach were swelling so much he felt like he could throw up. He inhaled.

"If my house even became near that trashed my life would be over," Blaine said. "They make it look like rich kids have these crazy parties all the time."

"You don't have parties?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Blaine said. "Well, once me and a few guys decided to get drunk down here for my 16th birthday. We passed around a bottle of vodka, right? Awful. Well, my brother decides to join in and bring some of his buddies. Mom found out we were drinking and grounded us, but told us not to tell dad. That's as bad as it's ever gotten around here."

"I've only drank twice in my life," Kurt said. "Once when I was 13 my Aunt gave me wine on New Years and I threw up. The second time, I was at school… Yeah, this woman gave me alcohol at school. So, I waltzed down the hall and threw up on the Guidance Counselor. Needless to say, it's not pretty when I drink."

"That's…"

"Disgusting? Yeah, sorry," Kurt laughed.

"The first time I drank I threw up," Blaine said. "I haven't since… Not that I drink all the time or anything. God, I'm making it sound like I'm a pro or something. Knocking back bottles every day."

Kurt chuckled. "No, it's pretty obvious you're not."

"That's a good thing…"

"Yes," Kurt said. "A great thing, really."

"Good," Blaine laughed a little. He pulled Kurt's hand onto his knee,

It was nice to be there with Blaine. Only with Blaine. Nothing else mattered; no odd looks from people for eating together at Breadsticks, no questions, no comments, no Finn, no Rachel (thank, God), but most of all, no fear. Blaine made him feel safe and secure just by being there. He moved closer and filled in that small gap between them, so their thighs touched just barely.

"You think it'll start snowing soon?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe," Kurt said. "Surely it'll snow by December. It always does."

"December's my favorite month," Blaine said.

"Why's that?"

"I just start to feel warm and happy inside," Blaine said. "I guess it's the holidays."

"Yeah," Kurt said.

The movie ended. Blaine hit the open button on the control and let o of Kurt's hand. "Another?"

"Sure," Kurt said, slightly disappointed.

Blaine looked at him, "Kurt…"

"Yes."

When Kurt made eye contact, he looked away. Then, quickly looked back at the blue-eyed boy, who was so absolutely perfect and pure. "Can I…kiss you?"

Kurt exhaled. "I thought you'd never."

Blaine smiled. He leaned forward and placed his hand gently on Kurt's soft, flushed cheek. Heart racing, Kurt glanced at Blaine's lips, so close to his. This felt good. This felt right. Finally, their lips met. It was a very soft, short kiss. Kurt barely got a taste of Blaine. Blaine ran his fingers across Kurt's cheek, to his jaw line and locked his gaze.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask," Kurt whispered.

Their lips met again- slowly at first, as if Blaine kissed him any harder, he'd break.

Heart beating out of his chest, Kurt couldn't help himself, he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and kissed him harder. It took Blaine only a second to catch on. He put his other hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt put his other hand in Blaine's dark, curly locks. It was bliss. Their lips searched one another for a long while, trying to soak up every ounce of contact.

After breaking loose to breath, they simply stared at one another, almost shocked that it had finally happened. Finally, Kurt took his hands off Blaine and caught his breath.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable, just stop me," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him again. He kissed his jaw and down to his neck. Kurt tilted his head to the side, cradling his cheek in Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled away.

Without a second thought, Kurt leaned in and kissed him. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard. Pulling Kurt as close as he could Blaine kissed him back. Their lips crashed over and over like an unbelievable storm. Blaine hardly hesitated to slide his tongue past Kurt's lips. Hormones kicking in full force, Kurt tugged on the other boy's hair and let him taste him. Kurt fought back until it turned into a war for dominance, low moans escaping both parties. They felt each other up and did all they would without skin contact.

"You're a fast learner," Blaine huffed.

"I consider myself intelligent," Kurt said.

"Perfect," Blaine mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the favorites and story alerts! I really do appreciate it! There is NOT enough Klaine on Glee yet. I know TV shows have to drag things out, bleh bleh bleh, so here I am, making it all spiced up and a bit more dramatic for you. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated too!**

….

When Blaine's mom called them up to dinner, Kurt felt nervous again. He would now be meeting Blaine's dad. Not only were family dinners usually slightly uncomfortable anyway, but he and Blaine had just finished playing tonsil hockey and feeling each other up. There was no way his parents would actually know, but Kurt felt as if 'I just finished groping your son' was written across his forehead.

They stood and faced each other.

"Let me fix your hair," Blaine said.

Kurt had obviously let his defenses down, letting someone else touch his hair. He let Blaine run his fingers through the front of his hair. It actually felt nice and Kurt was surprised, but Blaine put it back exactly the way that he liked it. "Better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled too. "You might want to straighten that shirt up."

Blaine actually blushed and adjusted his shirt, laughing.

They set up the stairs suppressing giggles.

"Hello, son," Blaine's father said. He was wearing a business suit and had slicked-back hair. His tone was hard to read.

"Hey, dad," Blaine said, still smiling. He cleared his throat to keep from laughing. "This is Kurt Hummel."

"Good evening, Kurt," Blaine's father was clearly much more uptight that his mother.

"Hello, sir," Kurt said.

"Come on," Blaine whispered. He touched Kurt's hand and they sat.

Of course, Blaine's parents asked Kurt questions- about school, future plans, hobbies- the normal parent/new friend questions. Blaine held Kurt's hand through most of it under the table. His parents were both very nice and the food was great. After dinner, Blaine told his parents he was taking Kurt home. They ventured back to Blaine's bedroom to retrieve their coats.

"I don't know how much your dad actually liked me," Kurt said.

"It's nothing personal," Blaine said. "He doesn't like anything."

Kurt nodded. Blaine put his arms around him. "Thanks for bringing me around," Kurt said.

"I wanted you around," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. He hugged Blaine tight and after looking into his beautiful, hazel eyes, couldn't help kissing him. They kissed like there was no time left in the world to kiss again. Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's chest and grabbed onto his shirt. Blaine pressed against Kurt and pushed him back onto the bed.

Breathing hard, they stared at each other.

"This is insane," Blaine said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, it is," Kurt said, blushing.

Blaine stood up. He offered a hand to Kurt, "Let's get you home."

The car ride was full of talk and laughter about everything that thirty-five minutes could hold. When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine sighed heavily.

"You could walk me to the door," Kurt said.

"I could," Blaine grinned, "but it's cold out there though."

Kurt laughed, "I was kidding."

They stared at each other. Kurt took Blaine's hand and they sat in silence, just looking at one another.

"Goodnight," Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine softly. Then, he got out of the car and walked up to his house. When he looked back, Blaine was still there. Kurt smiled and waved before opening the door.

…..

"I still don't understand why you're not talking to me," Kurt said.

Mercedes looked up from her lunch and just gave Kurt a death stare.

"Is it…to do with…Glee?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Class…?"

She ignored him.

"Fine."

He poked at the food on his tray, then put his fork down. It wasn't comforting having his only real friend mad at him.

"I'm going to empty my tray," he said.

He rose from the table and made his way to the trash. The cafeteria was full of these stupid, crowded tables where everyone looks so happy and got along just fine. It made him feel even more like an outsider.

Daydreaming, he ran into someone.

"Oh…sorry-"

It was Dave Karofsky.

"Did you just hit me?" Karofsky said accusingly.

"I…didn't mean-"

"I've warned you, faggot" Karofsky growled.

"It was an accident, okay?" Kurt cried.. "I wasn't _trying_ to run into you."

"You're asking for it," Karofsky lowered his voice.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned away.

"I was talking to you, Hummel!" Karofsky called, threateningly.

Without a glance back, Kurt continued on back to his table. He folded his hands and faced Mercedes. "What did I do?"

"You…" she realized she'd spoken and crossed her arms. "You've got a boyfriend- a-a Dalton Academy guy- and I have to hear it from Rachel Berry!"

"Oh," Kurt flushed, "That. Yeah, I don't know if he's my 'boyfriend'…exactly."

"Rachel knew before me."

"I wasn't sure if I should…tell anyone."

"Rachel knew!"

"I practically live with Finn."

"Still."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't exactly _tell _Finn."

"Alright," she cracked a smile.

….

Now that Mercedes was on speaking terms with him, Kurt only had the Karofsky situation to worry about. Then, of course, there was the Finn problem. That could be taken car of in a matter of a few seconds.

Kurt rounded the corner and stormed into the choir room.

"Thanks, Finn, for telling everyone my business," Kurt said. "And by everyone, I mean Rachel."

"What are you talking about?" Finn questioned.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of keeping my mouth closed?" Rachel asked.

Kurt ignored her and glared at Finn.

"I told you, I'm just worried about you, okay?" Finn said. "Gees, what do you want?"

"For you to stop worrying and most of all, to stop talking about me."

"Kurt, are you alright?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"Just freakin' dandy," Kurt plopped down in a seat next to Mike.

"Alright, we have a wedding to sing for," Mr. Shuster said.

…..

Blaine hadn't texted Kurt all day. He sat in the car with Finn, staring out the window. Maybe it was his turn to text first. So, he did.

_'Hey. How was your day?'_

He closed the phone and stared out the window. Tiny flakes of snow were falling. The trees had lost all their leaves. Kurt suddenly felt cold and disappointed. He'd planned the wedding with fall colors.

His phone vibrated. It was a text from Blaine. Without even reading it, he started to feel better.

_'Hi! It's been fine, so far. I'm supposed to be 'studying' at the moment. I really don't want to. Are you doing alright?'_

Kurt smiled.

_'I'm fine now. Today had a few bumps in it, but nothing major.'_

After hitting send, Kurt stared out the window again. The sun was too low in the sky for it to be earlier 4 o'clock. Winter was coming.

"He's not coming to the wedding," Finn said.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"The guy you're texting."

"Why?"

"He doesn't even know us," Finn said.

"Well, I wasn't going to invite him anyway…" Kurt muttered.

Finn glanced at Kurt.

"If you're going to go all big brother on me and get concerned about someone hurting me, don't worry about Blaine," Kurt said. "Talk to Karofsky."

"I can't have him pissed at me."

"Football?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wow, Finn." Kurt said.

"What?"

"You're pissing me off, just stop talking," Kurt crossed his arms.

Finn sighed "Is he doing anything worse that usual?"

"Sort of," Kurt said.

"Like what?"

"He…" Kurt shook his head, eyes filled with tears. "He's just been harassing me much worse that before, cornering me in the bathroom and last time, he told me… 'You just wait.' Whatever the hell that means."

"What!" Finn slammed on the breaks.

"Will you please drive!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It sounds like it's getting out of hand," Finn said. "Have you told anyone?"

"No…"

"I'm telling Burt."

"Finn, please, don't! He's sick and I don't want to stress him out right before the wedding."

"Fine," Finn exhaled. "Just…if he does anything else, let me know."

"Thanks…" Kurt mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

The week continued with texts from Blaine, who was very busy. Kurt didn't get to see him at all, between planning for the wedding and Blaine's schedule. It was some-what disappointing. Kurt tried to stay happy, but Karofsky was back to shoving him against the lockers on a regular basis. Each time he did, it was a little scarier.

He couldn't tell his dad. Not now.

He could, however, do another thing that would annoy Finn.

"I know this is kind of short notice…but could Blaine come to the wedding?" Kurt said. "I know I'm the wedding planner, but I have to consult you about guests and-"

"Sure," Burt replied.

"Finn opposes," Kurt said. He sort of spit it out without meaning to.

"Well, that's not Finn's decision," Burt replied.

Smiling, Kurt turned and went to his room. He selected Blaine's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt said. "I was just calling to inform you that…if you'd like to come, you're invited to my dad's wedding. At one o'clock, Saturday. I know it's short notice, but…I haven't seen you since Saturday and well, I'd just like it if you were there."

"That's great!" Blaine's voice was so soothing. "I'm just going to call my mom and I'll let you know in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Good," Kurt said.

"Bye."

_dial tone_

…

Friday, Blaine had sent Kurt a text, telling him he was coming to pick him up. Kurt was seated outside near the parking lot on a bench, hoping Blaine would hurry. Finn had football practice today, which meant Karofsky did too, but still, it felt weird being alone.

Finally, Blaine's car pulled up. He parked it and got out to meet Kurt half-way.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand when they reached one another. Their fingers laced as they started back for Blaine's car.

"Sorry I was late," Blaine said.

"It's fine," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Before parting, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. Smiling into the kiss, Blaine let his hand go to Kurt's waist.

"Hey, homos!" the voice of Dave Karofsky echoed through the parking lot.

Kurt glanced up to see just Karofsky. Where was the rest of the football team? Why was it just him?

"Let's just go," Kurt said quietly.

Karofsky approached them.

"Just leave me alone…" Kurt started off strong, then broke off when Karofsky was in arm's reach.

"Or what?" Karofsky said, stepping dangerously close to Kurt.

"I know what you did," Blaine said. "It's perfectly normal to be confused, but-"

"What did I do?" Karofsky rounded on Blaine.

"You kissed me!" Kurt exclaimed. "More than once."

Karofsky faced Kurt, without warning, he drew back and punched him in the jaw. Tears coming to his eyes, Kurt clutched his jaw and began to retort, to punch him, to do anything. Before he could react, Blaine had a hold of Karofsky's arm. Karofsky shoved Blaine against the car.

Kurt felt the anger boil up inside him and shoved Karofsky away from Blaine. "Just go!"

Karofsky took a step back, "Defending your boyfriend, Hummel?"

"Jealous?" Blaine said. He looked enraged, much different than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Are you kidding me?" Karofsky looked like the last thing he'd heard come from Blaine's mouth was far from a joke. They were glaring at each other, one glare just as ugly as the other.

Kurt looked from Blaine to Karofsky, mouth gaped open.

"Admit it," Blaine spat.

It took two words for Karofsky to draw back and punch Blaine, so hard that he fell back onto the car. He held a hand of his bleeding nose. Karofsky grabbed him by his shirt and threw him toward the ground.

"Oh my God," Kurt shoved Karofsky away from Blaine. "Just stop it!"

Blaine had caught himself with his arm, leaving his uniform slightly tattered and his hand bloody.

Karofsky smirked at Kurt. It was a look that Kurt did not like. "Be careful out here, Hummel," Karofsky said. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Disgusted, Kurt shoved him again. Blaine was on his feet, ready to hit Karofsky. As Karofsky turned away, Kurt held tight onto Blaine, who was starting after him.

"Blaine…just…just leave it," Kurt plead.

After staring at Kurt for a moment, Blaine jerked away. "Kurt, this can't go on," Blaine said, a considerable amount of pleading in his voice. "Promise me you'll tell someone."

Tears sprung into Kurt's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Blaine said, his voice hoarse. "He just hit you and then kissed you- What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I was talking about your nose…It's bleeding…"

"It's fine," Blaine sighed. He went to the other side of the car and got inside.

Kurt felt awful. His heart ached. Karofsky had crossed a line. Once again, he was unable to defend himself…and Blaine. Tears blurred his vision as he climbed into the car. He felt guilty for letting it come to this. It was all his fault.

"Kurt…are you okay?" Blaine asked, in a much more soothing voice.

He reached over and touched a hand to Blaine's face- his jaw line was prickly, he'd missed a shave. "I'm going to be fine…" he sighed. "Let's clean you up." He reached into his bag and got out a moist towelette. "Here."

"You just carry those around in your bag all the time?" Blaine asked, smiling and looking in the mirror. He began wiping away the blood.

Kurt laughed, despite himself. It was odd smiling and laughing when just moments ago, Karofsky had kissed him… And Blaine had snapped back to being a gentleman.

"You know, Kurt," Blaine put his hands on the wheel, despite the car still being shut off, "I used to be like you. I used to be myself… as much of myself as I wanted to be, but I got picked on and beat up, like I told you. I just left. Now, it's a lot better, but I've learned to blend in instead of stick out. I don't dress how I want. I don't do what I want. I have to fit into a mold-all because I couldn't stand up for myself.

"When I'm with you, Kurt, I start to remember what it's really like to be me. I remember that there is still a me under all this uniformity," he looked down at his clothes-his Dalton Academy uniform, and chuckled, "No pun intended."

Blaine grimaced, "When I saw you being called out so viciously and hit…it made me so angry. I love the way that you are and he was pointing you out because he's jealous that he can't be _like _you. He's one of those people who's afraid to be who he really is and thinks that by breaking you down, he'll make you feel that way too. He thinks he can change you and please," he took Kurt's hand, "please, don't ever change."

Tears streamed down Kurt's face. "That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever said to me…"

"You're wonderful, Kurt," Blaine squeezed his hands.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands back. "If this is still going on after the wedding…I'll tell my dad."

"Thank you," Blaine swallowed. "I understand why you don't want to, but I can't see you hurt again, or hear about. It just…it tears me up…"

"I know I've only known you for a month…" Kurt said, "but Blaine, you've changed my life."

They kissed, hands squeezed tight.

"It's nearly five," Blaine said. Kurt looked toward the school to see other members of the football team streaming toward the parking lot. "Let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

*** Author's note: I'm just letting the wedding be like it was in 'Furt' kind of. At least the actual wedding part. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, thanks again for everything! This is a little short, but…I'm brainstorming for the future to be a little more eventful. Thanks again! love**

…**..**

When he stepped out of Blaine's car, Kurt thought of the perfect story to tell about the bruise on his jaw. When he reached the door, he felt much smaller though. The glow inside his heart faded as Blaine drove away. He turned the knob to find his father, arms crossed.

"Hi, dad," Kurt said.

"Kurt," the slight edge in his voice disappeared, it was replaced with fear, "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt chuckled, "Oh, that…" He inched inside, finding Finn and Carole waiting to see what was so funny. "It's really kind of ridiculous. I hit myself in the face with Blaine's car door."

Everyone looked confused.

"I know, how stupid, right?" Kurt laughed a fake laugh, feeling awful for lying.

….

Kurt was upset that he had to attend the wedding with a bruise on his jaw. He tried to hide it with make-up, but it was still showing through. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie for the millionth time. It was going to be a Glee wedding, but it was still his dad's wedding.

"Knock knock," the soothing voice of Blaine came through the room.

Kurt turned and tried not to let his mouth gape opened. Blaine was wearing a black suit, with a plaid dress shirt; red, white and black and a black tie. His hair was fixed, as usual. He look so handsome.

"You look nice," Blaine said.

"Thanks," Kurt said, snapping his head back up to Blaine's face. "You look amazing."

"Well, I wanted to make a good impression."

"Good job," Kurt said.

"Are you ready yet or-oh," Finn stopped at the doorway.

"Hi, you must be Finn," Blaine said. "Kurt said you were tall."

Finn had that dumb, confused look on his face. "I guess you're Blaine."

"We'll do this later," Kurt said. "We've got a song to do."

Finn nodded and turned. Kurt followed, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'll see you later?"

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

The Glee Club acted as the flower girls, in a sense. They sang 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars paired off in couples. Rachel and Finn sang first, as usual. Sam and Quinn were the other 'perfect couple'. Kurt went with Mercedes, followed by Santana, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Mike and Tina. It was so untraditional, but Kurt was glad that it worked out nicely. He stood across from Finn, next to his dad.

Their parents exchanged heart-warming, beautiful vows. Kurt felt himself filling up with happiness for his father. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he could spot Blaine. He did and smiled.

The reception was just as nice. Mr. Shuster was the wedding singer. The married couple shared a first dance and Kurt was so glad that his dad had actually learned to dance. His plans had gone well.

Finally, the real moment Kurt had been waiting for came. He scurried away from his seat to find Blaine.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me," Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled, "You want to dance?"

"My schedule's a bit tight," Blaine said, standing and taking Kurt's hand, "but I guess I can fit you in."

Kurt laughed a little, "Sorry if we bored you."

"No, really, the song was cute," Blaine said, "and it really was a beautiful wedding."

"Well, let's just hope we can slip onto the dance floor without being noticed-"

"Hi, Blaine, I'm Rachel Berry."

Kurt sighed, "This is Finn's girlfriend."

Finn smiled awkwardly behind Rachel.

"Hi," Blaine said, "It's nice to meet you. Kurt says you're really talented."

Rachel pretended to be humble about this.

"Aw, hell to the no!" Mercedes moved in front of Rachel, "there is no way Rachel just met your boyfriend before me."

Kurt covered his face with his hand, "Can we not get ghetto at my dad's wedding?"

"Well, I'm just sayin'."

"Blaine, this is my best friend Mercedes," Kurt said.

"I've heard a lot about you," Blaine said.

She smiled, then made a face, "Wait, now who am I supposed to dance with?"

"Go find one of Finn's cute cousins," Kurt said, making a shooing motion to all of them. He pushed past Finn and continued further across the room.

"So you're calling other guys cute?" Blaine asked playfully.

"You're always the joker, aren't you?" Kurt teased back.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, "Your friends are cute."

"Ha, you say that now," Kurt sighed.

Blaine took Kurt's waist. They started dancing.

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

Kurt felt his cheeks flush, "I never said that you were my boyfriend. They all just assumed…"

Blaine nodded. Did that mean they were…?

A slow song was playing, Blaine's hands were on him. His lips were so close already. But, of course, there was a time and place. This was not it. He was talking about being his boyfriend without thinking it was weird. They were dancing in public together… It was nice to have these things.

Kurt looked past Blaine and saw Sam and Quinn dancing. "See Barbie and Ken over there?" Kurt said. "That's Quinn and Sam."

Blaine took his eyes from Kurt and looked at the blond couple, pressed close to each other. "Nice nicknames."

"That one in the wheelchair is Artie," Kurt said. "The blond is Brittany. I think they're dating now or something, but you see the other girl? That's Santana and I think her and Brittany are going to get married."

"Interesting."

Kurt looked around for Puck and found him dancing with his aunt. He shook his head. Tina and Mike were making out in the corner, which was nearly as disgusting. He looked back at Blaine. "There's more, but…they're all busy."

"Well, you guys were really good," Blaine said, pulling Kurt just a little closer.

"Thanks," Kurt exhaled. "I was mostly just talking to distract myself from how much I'd like to kiss you."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, leaning just a little closer to Kurt.

"Yes."

Blaine chuckled, "I'll stop."

"You're so considerate."


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, during Glee Club, Kurt was the topic of discussion. It was more about Blaine than the bruise, but both were brought up. Mr. Shuster told everyone to settle down. That worked out as well as it usually did; not at all.

"I think he's a spy, Kurt," Rachel said. "We all remember the Jesse incident…"

"She's right," Finn said. "I mean, there's just something weird about him."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Certainly they weren't referring to his perfect Blaine.

"You need to end it with him," Rachel said, "before something terrible happens."

"He's not a spy!" Kurt exclaimed. "I actually met him when _I_ was going to spy on Dalton Academy, which he forgave me for, might I add."

"Whoa, you really went to spy?" Puck asked. "That's badass!"

"The point is," Kurt said, "he's my friend and he wouldn't use me, okay?"

"That's what I thought about Jesse," Rachel began.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, despite Finn's stupid feeling, Blaine is a nice guy. He's been there for me during these times I've needed someone to talk to."

"You can talk to us," Mercedes said.

"It's not the same," Kurt said. "Blaine actually knows what I'm going through."

"That's enough, you guys!" Mr. Shuster said. "Can we get back to practicing for sectionals?"

"But Kurt still hasn't explained the bruise," Rachel said.

"Fine!" Kurt exclaimed, "you really want to know? Here; I hit myself in the face with Blaine's car door. Is everyone happy now?"

"You expect us to believe that?" Mercedes said.

"I believe it," Brittany said.

"Look," Mr. Shuster said, "it's Kurt's business. If he doesn't want everyone to know, that's fine. I would, however like to speak with you alone after we finish, okay?"

Kurt crossed his arms and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He had promised Blaine he would tell someone. It was hard to keep himself focused during their practice. Everyone left except Kurt and Finn. Kurt glared over his shoulder at his step brother.

"Now, Kurt," Mr. Shuster said, "if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me, but… what's going on?"

"It's Dave Karofsky," Kurt said quietly.

"What!" Finn exclaimed. "You lied, Kurt! You lied to Burt-"

"Because I didn't want to stress him out before the wedding!" Kurt exclaimed. "I've been doing my best to handle it by myself, then I met Blaine, who lets me just tell him everything. He's been trying to help me through it, but the other day, Karofsky attacked both of us. Blaine was picking me up and-"

"Was this on school property?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"Yes, but there's no proof," Kurt said. "Forget it, okay? That's what happened and there's nothing anyone can do or will do, for that matter."

"Tomorrow morning we're going to have a talk with Principal…Sylvester," Mr. Shuster sighed heavily. "We'll have a talk with your dad and bring in Dave and his dad to see what we can do about it. This can't go on Kurt."

"I know," Kurt mumbled, close to tears again.

"Finn, I need to talk to you for a second, can you wait Kurt?" Mr. Shuster said.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said, "actually, I need to get some things from my locker. I'll meet you at the car?"

Finn nodded.

How stupid of Kurt to go all the way back to his locker. How stupid of him to think that he was safe from Dave Karofsky. How stupid of him to think that the day was at an end, so he could let down his defenses. He was buttoning his coat when Karofsky came into the bathroom and clicked the door over to lock.

"What do you want?" Kurt questioned, tears automatically springing into his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Karofsky said. "You."

Kurt swallowed hard. He was shivering with fear. The football player stepped forward. Without letting the tears fall, Kurt stood his ground. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, is it?" Karofsky said.

"No," Kurt said quietly.

Karofsky avoided eye contact and swayed on the spot, as if he were _nervous_. Kurt stayed still, unsure of what to think, unsure of what to do.

"Kurt…"

Without meaning to, without thinking, Kurt said, "Did you just use me first name?"

He regretted it the moment it left his mouth. Karofsky turned and slammed him first into the stall.

Kurt was trembling again.

"If you tell anyone…and I mean anyone about this, even your little boyfriend…I'll kill you." Karofsky said, stepping closer.

Speechless, Kurt backed into the wall as the larger boy continued toward him. Karofsky put one hand on the wall beside Kurt and tried to kiss him. Kurt turned his head. Karofsky, however, didn't stop. He whispered, "It'll be better if you just _go with it_."

The football player kissed Kurt's neck. Tears streamed down Kurt's face. This wasn't happening. Karofsky put his other hand on Kurt's hip and un-tucked his shirt. Kurt was disgusted as Karofsky touched his bare skin, even more disgusted that the way Karofsky was kissing his neck felt good.

"Do you let your boyfriend touch you like this?" Karofsky smirked.

Kurt dew back and hit Karofsky with all the strength he could muster. Whether it actually hurt or not was not relevant, it had shocked Karofsky. Kurt slid past him and went toward the door.

Karofsky grabbed his coat and tugged. Kurt reached the handle, but it was locked. Before he could get to the lock, Karofsky grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Free hand to far to reach the door at all, Kurt wracked his brain for ways to avoid this turning into something terrible. Karofsky shoved him against the door, pinning his hands above him.

Kurt began to panic. The much larger boy ran a hand up Kurt's chest. Tears unable to stop now, Kurt closed his eyes.

"I just…want you to want me," Karofsky said.

"You can't _force _me to want you," Kurt cried.

The football player gritted his teeth and let go of Kurt. Quickly, Kurt felt for the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open. He ran down the hall until he reached the front door, tears and small sobs escaping through breaths.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt walked slowly across the parking lot, feeling exhausted and short of breath. The cold near-winter air sting his tear-stained cheeks. This had gone way to far. He felt disgusted and nauseous. Why was Finn's car so far away? Why hadn't Finn come to look for him in the first place?

He inhaled before opening the door, bracing himself for the questions.

"Took long enough," Finn said.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to. He stared out the window.

"You alright?" Finn asked, pulling away from the horror house they called school.

"Fine…" Kurt mumbled.

Finn glanced at Kurt. "Have you been…crying?"

"It's fine…" Kurt said.

"Obviously, it's not. What happened?"

"Karofsky…just…he shoved me around…"

"I knew you were taking way too long," Finn said.

"See that's the problem. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I should be safe at school…"

"Well, tomorrow everything will be fixed."

Kurt let out a hollow laugh, "Sure it will."

…..

The disgusted feeling hadn't left by dinner. Kurt had no apatite. He kept thinking about Karofsky pressed against him, but most of all, about what he'd said.

"_If you tell anyone…and I mean anyone about this, even your little boyfriend…I'll kill you." _

He didn't prefer dying tomorrow. Maybe he was referring to the sexual assault, not the shoving and harassing. Maybe he was simply referring to the use of his first name. Kurt hadn't told either of those things. Still, he couldn't help thinking of what Karofsky would do to him after the trip to the office.

"We can all see that there's something wrong with Kurt," Finn said.

Kurt sighed, "Can't this wait until after dinner?"

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"There's this guy at school, Dave Karofsky," Kurt said. "He's been harassing me. Daily. Shoving me, calling me names…"

"How long has this been going on?" Burt asked.

"For a long time," Kurt said. "It used to be just the occasional slushie to the face or a toss in the dumpster. The name calling has always been pretty bad. I thought that just came with being in the Glee Club, everyone else was getting slushie facials and called names. Recently, it's just been me…the shoving, just me. Name calling that's obviously only been directed toward me." Kurt wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. He looked around nervously, as if right then, Karofsky knew he'd said something.

"There's something you're not telling me," Burt said.

Kurt looked down, "He…he threatened to kill me today."

…..

Finn's quiet snores and even breathing filled the room. Kurt wished so badly that he could sleep. There were going to be terrible bags under his eyes tomorrow. He was wide awake. There was absolutely no way Karofsky knew he'd said anything. It was still humiliating to admit over the dinner table that there were problems beyond his control. He couldn't imagine telling them everything that had happened.

He had been texting Blaine, but hadn't gotten a reply in nearly an hour. He was sure ti was because Blaine had gone to sleep. It was disappointing, mostly because he still hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that he'd finally told his dad and Mr. Shuster about what was happening. He scrolled ot Blaine's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello…" came the groggy voice of Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, "Sorry I woke you up. I just have something important to tell you."

"It's alright," Blaine yawned. "What is it?"

"I told my dad and Mr. Shuster."

"That's great!"

"We're having a meeting in the morning with the principal," Kurt said. "I'm really scared, Blaine. Today, after Glee, I talked to Mr. Shu. After that, Finn had to talk to Mr. Shu and I went to my locker and thought it would be safe to go to the bathroom. Karofsky followed me. It was like he was waiting for me… He threatened to kill me if I told. He tired to kiss me and he…just scared me so bad." Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "But…he let me go."

"Does everyone know he threatened to kill you?"

"They will know tomorrow."

"Good. Get some sleep, Kurt. I'm really proud of you for telling."

"Thank you, Blaine. I never could've made it this far without you."

"See, that's just it, Kurt… This is my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I told you to stand up to him…"

"It's not your fault he's the way that he is. Please, don't feel like it's your fault. One thing or another was going to happen eventually."

"I guess you're right… Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams, baby."

Through the tears, Kurt smiled. "Goodnight."

On the other side of the room, however, Finn was anything but smiling. He was shocked beyond anything and much more concerned about Kurt than before. Dave Karofsky was gay? He _liked_ Kurt? This was just too weird for Finn.

…

The car ride to school was silent. Kurt watched Finn from the corner of his eye, because Finn kept glancing at Kurt, as if he wanted to say something, but he never said anything. In fact, Finn stayed with Kurt the whole morning without speaking. It was weird having Finn there, just hovering, but Kurt wasn't going to complain. As weird as it was, it made Kurt feel a little safer. Not that Karofsky would hesitate to shove Finn, it just wasn't so lonely.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said quietly.

Finn nodded.

"Kurt," Mr. Shuster said. Kurt took Mr. Shuster's motion meaning that it was time for him to confess. With Ms. Sylvester as the Principal, due to Figgins' sickness, Kurt felt a little more nervous. He and Ms. Sylvester had always had an at least decently mutual relationship. In other words, she didn't hate him any more than anyone else.

Entering the office automatically made Kurt nervous.

"Will, what displeasure to I owe in seeing you so early?" 'Principal' Sylvester said.

"We have a bit of a problem," Mr. Shuster said. "Kurt is being harassed by Dave Karofsky."

"Is this right, lady?"

"Yes," Kurt said quietly. "I've tried to just let it go, but it's becoming increasingly difficult to deal with. Everyone in Glee used to get slushied and picked and I thought that's why I was being shoved and harassed, but… Karofsky just…it's worse and definitely personal. He's been shoving me daily, at least. It's terrifying."

"Well, I can't expel a kid for shoving," Ms. Sylvester said, "he'll just say 'I didn't mean to shove that kid, I tripped.' Excuse works like a charm, I use it all the time."

"He…didn't only shove me, he…terrified me," Kurt said.

"Lady, I can't suspend a kid because he scares you."

"What about the fight, Kurt?" Mr. Shuster said. "Come on."

"This bruise on my jaw, Karofsky punched me," Kurt said, trying not to avoid eye contact. "My friend Blaine and I weren't doing anything and Karofsky just…called us out and it proceeded to get physical."

"When was this?" Ms. Sylvester said, finally looking convinced.

"Last Friday," Kurt said.

"Who's this Blaine kid?"

"He goes to Dalton Academy. He was just picking me up from school."

Ms. Sylvester nodded. "Well, I suppose I could go ahead and give your and his parents a call."

…..

Awhile later, the office was filled. Kurt and his father, Karofsky and his father, Mr. Shuster and Principal Sylvester. Kurt felt very uncomfortable with Karofsky in the room. His arms were crossed tight in front of him. Even if he were to tell the rest of what happened, it wasn't going to be here.

"Nothing happened," Karofsky said.

"Mr. Karofsky," Burt began. "your kid threatened the life of my son."

"Lady, is that true?" Ms. Sylvester asked.

Kurt nodded.

"That is not true," Karofsky said. "I didn't say anything."

"That's what he said," Kurt said, thinking of Blaine, _courage_. "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"If you told anyone what?" Ms. Sylvester asked.

"Just…" Kurt couldn't help looking at Karofsky, who was obviously distressed, "that he was picking on me and about the fight with Blaine and me."

"He's making this stuff up," Karofsky said.

"Oh, is that right?" Burt asked. "There's a bruise on my son's body, caused by you,:"

"Wait just a second. You have been acting differently, Dave," Karofsky's father said. "You used to get A's and B's., you're talking back, you're acting out, and now we're sitting here. Let me ask you, why would Kurt make that up?"

Was it possible? Karofsky's own father believed Kurt over his own son? How could things be going so…smoothly?

"_Maybe he likes me,_" Karofsky said.

Kurt swallowed and shifted in his chair, highly annoyed with that response. It made him want to tell. In a way, he did feel sorry for Karofsky and that alone was the reason that kept him from telling. It wasn't Kurt's place to make the choice of when to come out for Karofsky, no matter what he'd done.

"I think we are wasting our time here," Burt said, anger heightening. He looked at Ms. Sylvester, "It's your job to protect these kids."

"I couldn't agree more," Ms. Sylvester said. "After hearing both sides of the story, you are here by expelled. I will not have one student threatening the life of another. I you don't think this is fair, you can appeal to the School Board. You'll leave campus immediately."

It was over, for awhile, anyway. The way Karofsky looked at Kurt when he left the room made Kurt shutter. There was no way this was over.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: Lyrics belong to Lady Gaga. Songs 'Bad Romance' and 'So Happy I Could Die'. I thought it was effective to put the lyrics. I got inspired during Christmas for a nice Christmas thing later on, so look forward to that. Be prepared for a good amount of updates this week.**

**edit: Well, the lyrics were a giant fail because they screwed up when I uploaded the document, haha, that is so what I get for not double checking. Anyway, I fixed it~ sorry about that.**

…

After Glee, Blaine was waiting on Kurt, like he promised. Kurt practically skipped to Blaine's car, free of a pit feeling. Free of fear. He smiled wide at Blaine when he opened the car door. He got into the passenger's seat and leaned over to kiss Blaine.

"Well, hello there," Blaine said, laughing a little.

Kurt grinned, "He got expelled!"

"That's wonderful," Blaine replied. He leaned over to hug Kurt.

"It feels so good!" Kurt said.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"So, my dad and Carole are going to be gone on Honeymoon for a few days. Saturday, Finn is going to Rachel's. Isn't that stupid of him? Anyway, I'll be home alone, which is oddly not something I like. So, let's do something. You come over, I come over, movies, dinner, something, please?"

Blaine nodded. "We'll see what Saturday feels like."

"You just know I like to have a plan," Kurt said, "so you're just trying not to have one."

"Maybe," Blaine grinned, pulling out of the parking lot. He put music on - Lady Gaga.

"You're perfect," Kurt said.

"No, you are," Blaine replied.

"I can't hear you over my love for Gaga," Kurt said, laughing. He sank back into the seat. Everything felt so wonderful. Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs.

"_I want your ugly  
__I want your disease  
I want your everything  
__As long as it's free  
I want your love"_

He laughed while Blaine sang until he really couldn't breath.

"Where are we actually going?" Kurt said, loudly.

"My house," Blaine said. He turned down the stereo. "Call your dad and tell him. We're going to celebrate. My mom won't be home until five and my dad won't be home until six."

"What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Gay liberation!"

"I'm just going to tell him that I'm having dinner…"

"That's fine too."

…

Kurt really wasn't expecting what Blaine had in mind. Blaine drug Kurt, practically all the way inside, up the stairs and to his sister's room. He announced that they were going through her closet. On the stereo, Lady Gaga was still blasting.

_I love that lavender blonde  
__The way she moves  
The way she walks  
__I touch myself can't get enough_

"Don't be shy," Blaine said, throwing clothes out.

Kurt couldn't help feeling a little weird in a girl's room that he'd never met, pillaging through her clothes.

_And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears  
And all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright _

"Fine," Blaine said. He took off his uniform jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt tried not to stare.

_Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me _

"So…you do this…often?" Kurt asked.

"Well, often enough," Blaine smiled. He took the shirt off.

_Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend _

There had to be drool dripping from Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel the firmness in Blaine's arms and chest from touching him, through clothes, but seeing it -he arms, his toned stomach….

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
__Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time  
__So happy I could die_

Kurt distracted himself by picking up a blouse, that was in fact, very nice. Black lace over the shoulders, Kurt immediately realized that it was Rebecca Taylor. He sat it down carefully and picked up the next item of clothing, which was Juicy Couture. In fact, most of the clothes were designer or at least from a decent store.

_Be your best friend  
__Yeah I'll love you forever  
__Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever  
__So happy I could die  
And it's alright_

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "You shouldn't be throwing these clothes around. They're practically all designer labels!"

_I am as vain as I allow  
I do my hair  
I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night _

"I know," Blaine said. "I try not to stretch anything that's really expensive."

He was in the process of pulling a black v-neck shirt on. Kurt shook his head.

_And when something falls out of place  
I take my timeI put it back  
I touch myself  
Till I'm on track _

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Blaine asked.

"You guys must be seriously loaded," Kurt said.

_Just give in  
Don't give up baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me _

"Kind of," Blaine said. "This is stuff my sister doesn't even like much."

_Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend _

Kurt sighed, "If I was her, I would kill you."

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time _

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Blaine said. "Come on, Kurt. This is fun."

_So happy I could dieBe your best friend  
Yeah I'll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We'll be higher than ever _

"Fine," Kurt said. "What size shoe does she wear?"

_So happy I could die  
And it's alright _

…_.._

It was surprising how much fun Kurt was having wearing women's clothes. Well, he'd put on a pair of knee-high boots and a short sequin dress over his jeans. Blaine wasn't quite as 'glamorous', with a purple and grey striped cardigan. They were dancing ridiculously.

They toned down the dancing when Speechless came on and latched onto each other, swaying slowly to the beat.

"If I started dressing in drag, would you still be my friend?" Kurt asked, laughing.

Blaine laughed with him. "Of course, because I'm the one who introduced you to this. It's my fault, I was prepared for the consequences," he teased.

Kurt kissed him softly. "These shoes are killing me though. They're too small. I just wanted to wear them."

Blaine chuckled. "Her shoes just don't fit me. Trust me, I've tried."

"I really can't imagine you doing this without me," Kurt said. "So, you're secretly a drag queen? What else don't I know?"

"No," Blaine said. He put his hands on Kurt's face. "I actually haven't done this in two years. I used to do it all the time for fun. I don't really know why, but whatever. It's fun."

"I like to dress outrageously whenever possible. It's an understandable urge in gay men," Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled.

"So, if you like doing this, why'd you stop?" Kurt asked.

"Well, mainly because I'm at the dorms all the time," Blaine said. "I had a feeling you'd enjoy it as much as I used to."

"Thanks," Kurt said, honestly. Even though he was having a hard time even imagining Blaine dressing in girl's clothes on his own time.

Blaine kissed him. The skin showing along Blaine's collarbone had been very distracting. As he returned the kiss, a little more roughly, he ran his fingers across Blaine's collarbone. Blaine slowly slid his tongue past Kurt's lips, to taste him. They shifted closer to one another.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Kurt huffed.

"It's just you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt chuckled, blushing. "Do you ever stop?"

Blaine shrugged, smiling.

"Why are you so perfect?" Kurt sad, running his finger along Blaine's jaw line.

"I'm far from perfect," Blaine said, still smiling. "There's a lot about me that's not perfect."

"I haven't noticed anything, so just let me live the illusion," Kurt said.

They both laughed, still holding onto each other.

"Okay, I can't stand the shoes anymore," Kurt said, taking a seat on the bed. "I'm going to have to go back to being only a little bit taller than you."

"I thought we were the same height," Blaine said.

"Well, I'm just a little bit taller than you," Kurt said.

Blaine sat next to Kurt, "That's disappointing. I told my sister that you weren't taller than me."

"So, does this sister, whose clothes I'm wearing, and underwear I've seen, have a name?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed. "Her name is Megan."

"She's aware that you raid her closet or no," Kurt asked.

"Well, she used to do this with me sometimes," Blaine said. "When we were little, she used to 'make' me play dress up with her and I loved it. My brother used to make fun of me for it, but that's a big brother for you."

"So your brother is the nameless one?" Kurt asked.

"His name is Michael," Blaine said.

"Gees," Kurt said, "I don't even know the basics about you."

Blaine smiled and put he hand on Kurt's knee, "You'll find everything out in time, I'm sure."

Kurt smiled. It made Kurt feel good that Blaine wanted him to be there for awhile, to learn things about him. He put his hand on Blaine's.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, turning his hand over under Kurt's to squeeze it.

"What could you possibly be sorry about?" Kurt asked.

"For…kissing you too early," Blaine said. "I should've known better. You're going through so much…"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back, "It's okay. Really. I wanted you to kiss me."

"I'm glad," Blaine smiled, "but I shouldn't have."

"If its any consolation, I'm glad that you did," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling a bit more confident in the day that followed, Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley High smiling. It was odd to feel safe, but so nice. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Azimio couldn't even bring him down with his taunts. Being shoulder bumped and called a fag wasn't half as scary as walking into the bathroom and being molested.

The week continued, Kurt felt better than ever. Everyone at Glee noticed.

"You look nice today, Kurt," Tina said.

"Dude, did you like…get laid or something?" Puck asked.

"I see you'll be competing for a solo for Sectionals," Rachel said, smiling.

Kurt stood at his locker and looked at Blaine's picture reminding himself that he really would have to thank Blaine. After a hurricane really did come a rainbow.

Suddenly, he got a very dark feeling. Someone was standing behind him. He turned to face not only Azimio but the rest of the jocks.

"He'll be back Monday," Azimio said.

Kurt didn't speak.

"Hope you enjoyed your week, faggot."

Kurt stood his ground, without speaking. Inside he felt like crying. Why was he coming back? Hadn't Ms. Sylvester expelled him? But Ms. Sylvester had given her job back to Figgins. Did that mean her punishments were taken back? Had Karofsky really gone to the school board?

Azimio shoved him and walked away, all of them laughing. Kurt let the tears fall.

….

Saturday, Finn as up much to early making noise. He sat up to find Finn in the middle of changing. In the dark. That certainly explained the racket.

"Good Lord," Kurt muttered and covered his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. What does it look like?" Finn exclaimed, covering his bare chest with his arms.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel's coming over," Finn said.

"No!"

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Blaine might be coming over."

Finn crossed his arms.

"I won't tell if you don't," Kurt said.

"Fine," Finn said.

Happily, Kurt got up and began getting ready, while humming. Looking annoyed, Finn pulled a shirt on and left the room. What could better prepare him for a good day than the Wicked soundtrack?

A text from Blaine.

'_So, what's the plan?'_

'_You can come over, if you want. I have something to tell you.'_

…..

Having Rachel in the house dampened Kurt's mood a little. Her annoying voice even carried down the stairs. He had to go up though and wait for Blaine to arrive. He wasn't about to let Finn answer the door. He sat on the couch and played with his sleeve. Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen _laughing_. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Kurt shot up and answered. It was, of course, the anticipated Blaine, looking handsome, as always.

"Come in," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled back a him and stepped inside. A cold breeze swept in with him. Kurt quickly shut the door and shivered. Blaine pulled him into a tight hug and Kurt couldn't help giggling.

"You said you have something to tell me-"

"Shhh," Kurt hissed. "_They_'ll hear you."

"Who?" Blaine asked glancing behind him.

"Finn and Rachel," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn decided to have her over after all. I knew he wasn't as dumb as he looked. Anyway, it sort of works out _okay_. We'll just…talk in my room."

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's dramatic emphasis on Finn and Rachel, like they were the enemy, as Kurt pulled on his hand.

"Kurt, was that for you…" Finn poked his head into the room. "Oh…"

"Yep," Kurt said, without facing Finn, "now we're going downstairs to talk. Bye."

Blaine waved awkwardly at Finn and followed Kurt down a set of stairs. The room below held two beds - one side was clearly Kurt's and not just because it smelled like flowers. The bed was made and had drapes around it. Beside it was a make-up mirror, much like his sister's, that looked like it belonged in the dressing room of a superstar.

"Nice," Blaine said.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said. He smiled, "I have something really, really important to tell you. Finn doesn't even know yet."

"What?" Blaine asked, more curiously that concerned, because Kurt looked so happy.

"Remember how I told you that Karofsky is coming back Monday?" Kurt asked. He went on before letting Blaine reply, "Well, my dad and Carole decided to down-grade their honey moon so that I can transfer to Dalton Academy. Usually, I wouldn't have taken up the offer, but…"

"Really?" Blaine asked, more in disbelief than happiness. "Wow, Kurt… that's…that's great."

"You don't think you'll get sick of me being around?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said. "No way! I really, really like you, Kurt. I just… This will be… No. It'll be great."

Kurt smiled small. There was something Blaine was wanting to say, but he wouldn't. He was doing that Blaine thing again, where he got that look on his face like he had something on his mind, but never spoke on it. Still, it was nice to hear Blaine say that he actually liked Kurt.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug. "When are you transferring?"

"Monday, straight away," Kurt said.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Remember what I said, Kurt. Never change."

"I don't think I could if I wanted," Kurt half-laughed.

"Good," Blaine kissed his neck.

Kurt bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, letting Blaine kiss from the crook of his neck to his half-exposed shoulder.

When Blaine stopped, they looked at each other. Blaine was staring at Kurt's thick lashes, and cute, freckled nose. He now had the insane urge to kiss Kurt's nose. But Kurt was looking at Blaine's lips. Blaine licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. They were alone in Kurt's bedroom. The idea seemed much more absurd now.

Kurt's hands were shaking just a little bit. Their lips drew closer, Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his lips. Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's slowly, very softly. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hips tightened, as he released a shaky breath. He kissed Blaine's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

Blaine's breathing heightened and he shifted forward. His hands slid down Kurt's back, to his hips, to his butt. Their lips mashed together, messy and sloppy and Kurt found himself gasping into Blaine's mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

"Slow down," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes," Blaine said and released his hold on the other boy.

Kurt let go of Blaine too, even though at the moment he was feeling like doing the entire opposite. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I have a great conversation starter," Blaine said. "I could go through and snoop through your computer."

"Fine," Kurt said. Anything to distract him from the idea of he and Blaine pressed tight against on another like they were…

Blaine plopped down on Kurt's bed, like he owned the place and opened up the lap top. For some reason, this made Kurt smile, rather then get annoyed like he would if it were anyone else in the entire world. Kurt sat next to him.

"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine asked, looking sort of amused.

"Yep," Kurt said.

"Interesting," Blaine said.

"Sort of," Kurt mumbled.

"Can I watch this?" Blaine asked.

"Sure…" Kurt said. He hardly glanced at the screen, but when he heard 'Single Ladies' start he felt color rising in his cheeks. It was the video of he, Brittany, and Tina doing the dance. "Well, that's embarrassing."

Blaine was smiling.

It wouldn't have been so bad, really, but his dad had come downstairs and interrupted.

"_Dad, what are you doing home so early?"_

"_Deadliest Catch is on… What are you wearing?"_

"_It's a uni-tard. Guys wear them to…work out now-a-days. Do sports."_

"_F-Football."_

"_Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They're jock-sheik."_

"_Totally. Kurt's on the football team now. He's the kicker. That's the smallest guy on the field, right?"_

"_Yeah, Brit and Tina were just…helping me with some conditioning work."_

"_I played before I busted up my knee popping wheelies on my dirt bike."_

"_Cool…I guess we'll have something to talk about then."_

"_So, one of you two his girlfriend?"_

Blaine quickly hit stop. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No," Kurt said, "it's fine. I know, it's like seeing a car accident on the other side of the highway… You just can't look away…"

"I thought your dad was…you know, cool with you…"

"He is," Kurt said. "We just…went through some rough points. Like when Brittany just had to say that I was on the football team, so I had to try out and I, luckily, made the team, then I had to finally confess to my dad that I was gay anyway…"

"Erm…"

"Have you ever pretended to be straight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed a little, "Well, I tried to convince myself that I was straight. Same difference, I guess. My best friend…she knew I was gay before I did. I tried to kiss her," he laughed. "Oh my god, it was terrible. She literally asked me what I was doing. Then we just talked for a long time about me being gay. She was really accepting and glad for me for awhile."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"A lot of things," Blaine said quietly.

"So, you've never really kissed a girl?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine chuckled.

"I did once," Kurt said. "Brittany. It was weird."

"The blond?"

"Yep."

Blaine continued scrolling through things.

"So, I've basically told you my whole life story," Kurt said. "Well, I'm exaggerating a little, but the point is, I don't know anything about you."

"Untrue," Blaine said. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything…"

"In time," Blaine said smiling. "I have an idea," he moved Kurt's computer back to it's spot on the mirror stand.

"Okay," Kurt said, "let's hear it."

"After I say something about me, you say something about you."

Kurt didn't like the idea of telling Blaine even more than he'd already told. Still, he agreed.

"When I went to public school," Blaine said, "I played soccer. I really miss it."

"Oddly enough, I did end up on the football team."

"I had a crush on my brother's best friend."

"The first person I came out to was Mercedes."

"My favorite color is blue," Blaine said.

"You won my heart by playing Lady Gaga in the car the other day," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, "You won my heart the first time you looked at me with those _beautiful_ blue eyes."

Kurt felt the color rise in his cheeks. Blaine scooted closer and whispered into Kurt's neck, "Your turn."

Kurt tried to speak, but Blaine put his arm around him and held tight onto his waist. Blaine's smell was intoxicating. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He looked at Blaine.

"Your turn," Blaine repeated, leaning just a little closer. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face, the tips of his fingers pressing against his midsection.

_Slow down. Slow down._

His body, however, was reacting to the situation with no intention of slowing down. He pressed his lips to Blaine's, lightly, slightly hesitating. He could feel Blaine smiling against his lips.

"You did this on purpose," Kurt said, their lips still touching.

"What ever do you mean?" Blaine teased. He caught Kurt's bottom lip between his and kissed, then drug his teeth across, just enough to make Kurt moan quietly.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard. Blaine's tongue began to move it's way into Kurt's mouth and Kurt met his tongue with his own. Their tongues danced, exploring each other's mouths. Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Kurt fell against him, forgetting anything about the word slow. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and broke away, kissing the crook of is neck.

Slipping past control, Kurt pressed against Blaine, letting moans escape his lips. Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's shoulder. Blaine's hand pulled on the collar of Kurt's shirt, just enough to kiss the edge of his shoulder.

What was wrong with him, letting this boy stretch his clothes? He was sitting on Blaine's lap. They were alone in his room, on his bed.

Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said, loosening his grip.

"If you say you're sorry one more time today…" Kurt said.

"Just…I shouldn't be…_pushing_ things," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I'm sitting on your lap."

They both started laughing, a little awkwardly at first. Then, it turned into a giggle-fit that they couldn't control if they wanted to. When they finally caught their breath from laughter, Blaine really did push it. He found Kurt's ticklish spot, right under his arms, where his rib cage began. Out of bretah from laughing the first time, Kurt scrambled away.

The two laid down beside each other, both smiling, fingers laced.


	11. Chapter 11

The Monday that followed was tour/move-in day for Kurt at Dalton Academy. It was nerve-wracking and maybe a little scary, but not terrifying. There were building spread out on the campus, all old, brick and ivy covered. It was intimidating. He opened the office door.

The secretary looked up. "Yes?" she asked, rather rudely, Kurt thought, he glasses perched on the edge of her nose. The label sitting on the corner of her desk said, 'Ms. Fritz'.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new here," he said, "I was told to come to the office to get my dorm number and get a tour-"

"Right," she said, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose to look at a list, "Senior-Junior Weston dormitory. Room number 321. If you wait for just a moment, someone will be here to show you around."

"Thank you," Kurt said. He took a seat in one of the four chairs.

He hoped that Blaine had been honest about everyone being nice around Dalton. He had a horrible vision of a rude tour guide that hated him from the get-go. Also, he had a bad image of being picked on because he was the new kid, and not picked on in a friendly way, picked on in a miserable way.

He couldn't help feeling out of place dressed in a uniform. It wasn't terrible, but he would've much rather dressed himself. In his opinion, uniforms were degrading.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel," Ms. Fritz looked up, "Here we are."

Kurt looked to the doorway. To his delight, Blaine was standing there. He stood up and smiled.

"Hi," Blaine said, "I'm going to be your guide for today, Kurt." He held the door opened for Kurt. They both suppressed their excitement. "I'm so glad they sent me down!" Blaine grinned. "And not just because I get to miss chemistry."

Kurt laughed a little, "Yeah, me too. I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Blaine smiled.

For the next hour or so, Blaine lead Kurt around Dalton's campus. There were three separate building simply for the subjects offered here. Plus, there was a gymnasium and a theater. Not to mention the cafeteria. Then, the two dorms. It was going to be difficult getting used to, but if Blaine would be there to help him, even in the slightest, it would make it much better.

They ended at the dorms, carrying some of Kurt's things into him new room. It was silent, considering everyone else was in class.

He looked around the room, smaller than his own, but not bad. He noticed only one bed was present, meaning he did not have to have a room mate. This came as a relief. The room, however, had a stench of smoke.

"Um, any particular reason why this smells like someone tried to catch it on fire?" Kurt asked.

"Because they did," Blaine replied.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"The last guy that stayed in here…was kind of a pyromaniac," Blaine said. "But, um, don't worry. We don't have many psychos, that's why he's gone."

"I see…" Kurt said.

"And how fortunate it is that my dorm just happens to be diagonal from yours," Blaine said. He pointed to his room and motioned for Kurt to follow him.

"Already breaking the rules with you," Kurt said.

Blaine opened the door. Kurt was engulfed with the lovely smell of Blaine. It looked much more inhabited than the room at his house. He closed the door behind them.

Unable to restrain himself, Kurt lunged at Blaine and kissed him with full force. Their lips slid over one another, their tongues dance. Blaine's hands were already all over Kurt. Kurt backed Blaine into the door. Blaine was smiling into the kiss, letting a hand go to Kurt's waist.

They broke apart to breath. Kurt's lips moved to Blaine's neck. The darker haired boy tilted his head back against the door, moaning quietly. He found Kurt's belt loop and tugged on it.

Their lips found each other's again. They shifted closer to one another. Kurt felt his slacks getting a bit tighter in a 'certain area' as Blaine moaned into his mouth.

"We've got to take a breather," Blaine huffed.

Shocked with himself, Kurt nodded and stepped back.

…..

It was tough saying goodbye to New Directions. Finn didn't even know. In the long run, he would probably be glad to have his own room. He wouldn't quickly forget the look on Mercedes face when he said he was transferring. Most of them had shocked, sad faces on, including Mr. Shuster.

"Does this mean that you'll be competing against us during sectionals?" Rachel said, outraged.

Kurt ignored her and swallowed hard, "I don't want to leave you guys. I really don't, it's just…Dalton Academy has a zero-bullying policy that is withheld."

It was too overwhelming, watching each of them look so longingly at him. He turned away. As much as he loved Mercedes and Tina…and Artie and Brittany and Quinn and Mike and even Sam… Hell, he would miss Santana and Puck too. It had to be done. Glee was the only good thing about McKinley.

When he though of the taunts, the shoves, of Azimio and the rest of the football team (except for those also in Glee), it made turning away easier. Karofsky was the worst of it all. He couldn't deal with that anymore.

Outside of the McKinley High doors, Blaine was waiting for him and so was a whole new life.

…

The first day of classes was hectic. They expected him to keep up, even though they were much tougher and farther ahead than McKinley. Lunch was a relief. Blaine had found him and lead him to his table. He recognized Wes and David from his spy-gone-wrong trip.

"Hey, new kid," David said.

"He has a name, you know," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled.

"Like I don't know," David shook his head. "I've heard you talk about him enough. I know his eyes are blue and his hands are soft too."

Blaine cleared his throat, red-faced.

Wes smirked, "Now, now, David, no need to make thing uncomfortable on the first day."

Kurt looked down at his food, pretending not to notice how amused the two were about Blaine's embarrassment.

"Who the hell is this in my seat?"

Kurt looked up, wide eyed, praying they weren't referring to him. They were. It was a tall, blond guy with freckles and an unreadable expression.

"I don't see your name on it," Wes said.

"Dude, chill the hell out," the blonde said, "I was just screwing with him. You're Kurt, right?"

"Yep," Kurt smiled small, not finding the joke to be very funny.

"I'm Blake," he said grinning. He took a seat next to Wes, who wasn't looking very amused either.

Kurt nodded, for once in his life, feeling shy.

"So, how's the ole gal, Wes?" Blake asked.

Wes rolled his eyes, "_Jessica _is fine."

"When is she coming to another one of our parties?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Dude, come on," David said. "Give it a rest."

Clearly Kurt was missing something.

Blake chuckled and rose, "Fine, I see none of you can take a joke around here. See ya around, Princess." He tapped Kurt on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Sorry about him." Wes said. "He's…annoying, to put it nicely."

"Oh," Kurt said, "I'm fine."

"He means well," Blaine said. "I think."

"Anyway," Wes said, "Blaine says you can sing."

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Has he told you can audition for a spot on the Warblers Friday at 4 o'clock?" Wes asked.

"He failed to mention that," Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I was going to tell you today," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"Don't' worry, you'll get in," David said. "It's just more 'official' for us to have try outs."

Wes sent a glare in David's direction. "You really should keep your mouth shut about things. You're not on the council."

"He looked terrified," David said.

Kurt felt uncomfortable again. So, Wes didn't like him…

"Good afternoon, boys," a dark haired boy with glasses said. He took the seat that Blake had left.

"Sup, Josh?" David asked. "Have you met Kurt?"

"No, I don't think so…" Josh observed Kurt with the most judgmental look he'd ever gotten. "Hello, there."

"Hello," Kurt said, with as much dignity as he could.

"Enjoying Dalton?" Josh asked, looking as if he were only asking to be polite.

"It's good so far," Kurt replied.

"That's nice," Josh said. He turned his head and started talking to Wes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that was laying limply in his lap. "He's just a douche," Blaine said, "ignore him."

…

Kurt knew that he would be missing home, so instead of packing his Calvin Klein pajamas, he packed the ones his father had bought him for Christmas the previous year. They'd been untouched until his first night at Dalton.

He knew his expectations for this school had been set way too high. He still felt lonely. Blaine was there, but…he was seeing him a lot less than he's originally thought he would. Most of the other students were very nice and helpful, which helped. The homework pile was ridiculous, but the teachers were very helpful when asked. Something was just not right internally.

His audition for Glee was nerve-wracking. The council all looked at him without smiling once. He did get in, however.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt tried to speak up at the Warbler meetings about a few of his ideas. They had been telling him, 'Everyone has a say.' It turned out, Kurt didn't. He felt humiliated each time he spoke, simply because Josh would look at him as if he were insane every time he said anything and some of the other Warblers were whispering behind his back, he knew. Especially Blake. Blake had picked out these nicknames for Kurt (not unlike the ones that Sue Sylvester would use); Princess, Ice Queen, Doll Face - it made Kurt slightly uncomfortable at some points, but he chose to ignore it.

It turned out that Blaine would be singing lead for sectionals, which made the outlook a little brighter. Blaine's voice was so wonderful. It was one of the reasons Kurt had fallen for him in the first place. They would be performing 'Hey, Soul Sister'. Blaine could make anything sound good, Kurt thought. Maybe they would win.

As the Warblers exited the choir room, Blaine and Kurt grabbed hands.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. It's just all taking some getting used to."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

Someone wolf-whistled. Blaine snapped his head around to see Blake and two of his friends walking close to Wes and David. Each of them looked as guilty as the other.

Kurt chuckled. "Just wait until one of them walks in on us making-out. The teasing will stop."

Blaine grinned. "Are you going home for the weekend?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "I really miss my dad."

"That takes getting used to as well," Blaine said. He pushed open the door and held it open for Kurt.

Cold air hit Kurt's cheeks. He wished he'd brought a coat to practice, or at least a scarf. He forgot how cold it was and how long the walk to the dormitories would seem in it. He crossed his arms and made a mental note to always carry a coat. He felt Blaine's arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know about you," Blaine said, "but I'm ready for Christmas."

"Me too," Kurt said. "I'm already dying for a break." He sighed, "Blaine, Warblers practice has been awful."

"I was afraid of that," Blaine said. "They just aren't used to having someone so outspoken. They'll get used to you."

Kurt nodded and looked at his feet.

Blaine squeezed his shoulders. "How about…we go for a movie before you go home?"

"Okay," Kurt said, meeting Blaine's eyes and smiling. "That would be really nice…because I miss you."

"I'm right here," Blaine said.

"You know what I mean," Kurt said. "You spoiled me with hanging out every day together after school."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that." He held the door for Kurt as they entered the dorm building. He walked behind Kurt paying close attention to how the coat he was wearing cut off right above his waist and how his butt look so nice in those jeans.

_Stop it, Blaine_.

Kurt turned around. He looked oddly at Blaine, "Were you looking at my butt?"

Blaine laughed, color rising to his cheeks. "Maybe…just a bit."

Kurt turned red and laughed a little. "Coming?"

_Just don't go. Just don't go_.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly and followed Kurt into his dorm. It smelled just like Kurt; floral, clean, but still somehow still slightly masculine. Blaine smiled to himself and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

_Contain your hormones, you stupid boy._

Every time they were alone together, Kurt's heart rate increased. He looked at Blaine nervously and took off his coat.

"Are you really having a bad time adjusting?" Blaine asked.

"Sort of," Kurt sighed. He sat next to Blaine, "I guess my expectations were set too high. I just thought I would be seeing you more often… I know it's silly, but that was what I was looking for ward to. Seeing you more…"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, taking both of Kurt's hands, "I just thought you would ant your space. I've been wanting to see you too, I just thought I would let you adjust without me bothering you."

"Blaine, you couldn't bother me if you tried," Kurt smiled.

"Things will be better next week," Blaine said, "I'll make sure of it myself."

Kurt gazed lovingly at Blaine. How was it possible that he, Kurt Hummel, got to be with someone so perfect. He caught Blaine staring at his lips. He smirked and leaned closer. "Thanks Blaine," he whispered.

Unable to help himself, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips o Kurt's soft, pouty lips. They tasted like watermelon chapstick. He felt Kurt smiling into the kiss. He moved his hand into Kurt's hair, gently running his fingers through it as he kissed Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt put his hand inside Blaine's blazer on his waist. As Blaine ran his fingers along the exposed skin on Kurt's neck between his collar and hair, Kurt shivered. He shifted closer to Blaine.

"Okay, okay," Blaine exhaled. "Let's get ready to go to."

…..

Kurt got to see everyone from New Directions during Sectionals. He talked to Rachel and Mercedes for a long time while they waited. Soon, the Warblers were ushered into the Green Room. They would be next.

"Hummel, come on," Wes said, giving Kurt a small smile.

Kurt waved to the girls and followed Wes.

"I can't go on," Ryan said. "I need water that's room temperature, not cold."

"Are you kidding me right now?" David said. "Please say you're kidding."

Ryan crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on," Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Deal with it and let's practice."

"Even Princess here isn't as high maintenance are you," Blake added.

"Will you stop calling Kurt names?" Blaine said.

"I wasn't talking about your precious boyfriend. I was talking about you," Blake said. "You've been promoted to Princess since you took the solo, as usual, always getting your way."

"It was a vote, fair and square," Blaine said.

"Couldn't we have squabbled about this earlier?" Kurt said. "We're going on in fifteen minutes. Can we please be ready?"

"Says one who's been fraternizing with the enemy," Blake said.

"Cut the crap, Blake," Josh said. "We need to focus, alright? You're not even making any sense. You just want to argue because that's what you do in stressful situations. Now, are there any other complaints before we begin? No, good."

Kurt had no idea that boys could be so…girly.

Performing felt nice, even though he just got to do backing vocals and the only dancing involved was swaying from side to side. Blaine would occasionally make eye contact which made him feel less nervous.

After their performance, the New Directions went on. It was odd to watch them perform and left Kurt feeling slightly empty inside. Blaine squeezed his hand, as of he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking.

In the end, the Warblers and New Direction tied and would both be moving on to Regionals.

…..

During the next Warbler meeting, Kurt was unable to hold his tongue.

"If I may," he had the courtesy to ask first.

Wes nodded.

Blake made a groaning noise.

"We can sing," Kurt said, "but we can't dance. We should try to kick it up a notch for Regionals-"

"Choir involves swaying, not dancing," Josh said.

"Show choir," Kurt said, finding his courage. "Singing and dancing! New Directions have the upper hand because they can dance! You've all seen Vocal Adrenaline. They're some of the best dancers I've ever seen."

"Dancing is to hide your flaws in singing," Josh said.

"It adds to the-"

"That's enough," Derrick, the third council member said.

Wes sighed uncomfortably, "We'll take your ideas into consideration, Kurt. It's just…we've never danced."

Kurt nodded and looked away. It was frustrating being unable to get something off your chest without someone disputing you in such a rude way. Josh was the worst for being mean without even trying. He stayed quiet through-out the rest of the meeting.

"Besides," Wes perked up, "right now what we need to focus on is the Winter Show. Am I right?"

A few boys cheered.

"So, the solo sign-up sheet will be waiting here," Josh said.

Kurt wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole. No way was he trying out for a solo, as much a she wanted to… Things were getting better at Dalton, everything except Glee. He avoided eye contact and pushed the doors open when the meeting closed. He tried not to cry. It wasn't worth getting so upset over, was it?

"Kurt," Blaine's voice came from behind him," hey, Kurt!"

Kurt blinked away tears and turned to face Blaine. He waited for Blaine to say something, anything at all. He just stood there. They looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak.

They started at the same time.

"Blaine, I-"

"Are you-"

Blaine laughed a little and Kurt managed to smile.

"You first," Kurt said.

"No, you," Blaine said.

"Let's just talk for a bit, okay?" Kurt said. "Alone…"

Blaine frowned. "Okay," he said. He hesitated to take Kurt's hand. In silence, they walked to the dorms.

Kurt shut the door behind them once they reached Blaine's dorm. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"Kurt…" Blaine said sadly.

"I can't just keep my mouth shut," Kurt said. "It shouldn't bother me so badly to be shut down so fast if I'm so willing to state my opinion, but…it hurts. I'm trying my best. I really, really am. I guess I can't be opinionated without having my feelings hurt."

"You're right," Blaine said.

Kurt had expected a different answer than that. "What should I do?" Kurt said quietly.

"Don't you dare hold your tongue," Blaine said. "Don't change, please. Maybe…maybe just hold back a little bit, but never stop stating your opinion. Remember when we were back in your room and you first told me you were transferring here?"

Kurt could hear the panic in Blaine's voice. He didn't like it one bit. "Of course," Kurt said.

"I was upset when I heard you were coming to Dalton," Blaine said. "I was really, really upset. I didn't say anything because I know you came here for your safety. I want you safe and I like you here, where I can protect you. It's just…I came here and I haven't been the same since. I was so different before… I can't blame it all on this place, but anyway, my point is, don't let anything change you. I wasn't strong like you, Kurt, in many ways…"

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked softly. He stepped closer to him. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. He could've sworn he heard Blaine crying into his shoulder. He hoped not, but still ran his hand soothingly along Blaine's back. Blaine was much more unstable than Kurt thought. He had a breaking point to. It was nice to see that he felt…but it scared Kurt to death at the same time. What the hell had triggered this?

"Sorry," Blaine murmured. "I hate when I get like this. I just…I just…"

"You don't have to talk if you don't an to," Kurt said quietly. "And if you'd like to, I'm listening."

"Not today," Blaine said. "Today's about making you feel better."


	13. Chapter 13

*** Author's Note: This chapter gets a little...intense. I felt it was very necessary to do this though.**

* * *

After a long day, Warbler practice on top of it, Kurt collapsed on his bed. He didn't feel like waiting on Blaine, who had been pulled aside after practice. Likely so they could give him another lecture about Kurt's behavior. It had happened before. He didn't feel like driving home either. Tonight would be an extra night at Dalton. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his blazer. He loosened his tie and threw his belt to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, as he lied on his back staring at the ceiling.

The Warblers were practice, practice, practice for the Dalton Winter Presentation. It sounded much to formal to be fun. Ryan was going to be singing 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' with the rest of the Warblers as backing vocals. It was terrible working as back-up for Ryan. He was the biggest diva that Kurt had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Not unlike Rachel Berry, actually. Worse. Then, Wes, Derrick and Josh were doing a trio number of 'Silver Bells'. Blaine was leading them in 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'. Kurt enjoyed that one the most, of course.

Blaine was the light at the end of the tunnel. Even though he'd decided not to wait for Blaine, he knew that Blaine would come and find him before he left for the weekend. It was a wonderful feeling to know that someone wanted to see Kurt and much as he wanted to see him. Blaine was clouding his thoughts more than ever. Not all of it was necessarily good. His mind kept going back to the previous weekend when Blaine had broken down in front of him. He wanted to know why he had and what to do to make sure that it never happened again.

There was a knock on his door. He sat up and said, "Come in."

"It's us," Wes said. He opened the door and was followed in by David and Blaine. "You left your bag."

"Did I really?" Kurt asked. He sighed to himself. He must have been out of it today.

He had gotten used to most of the people around his dorm, the ones he had classes with, ate lunch with and of course, the Warblers. Wes and David were probably the ones he had become most used to. Wes was sort of the leader, his personality was just authoritative. Kurt had decided that Wes had nothing personal against him. David was much more laid back. In fact, Kurt thought they were quite opposites in most ways.

"Thanks, guys," Kurt said.

Wes hung Kurt's bag on the back of his chair and sat. Blaine plopped down next to Kurt and David leaded against the doorframe.

"I just brought them with me because I thought it would look stupid if I was carrying two bags," Blaine said.

"Actually," David said, "we thought you could use some cheering up. You work really hard, Kurt, but you look miserable afterwards."

Wes nodded, "So, listen, Hummel, you're getting a chance to sing. I personally invite you to try out and I can't guarantee anything, but you have a very big chance of getting picked. Your voice is unique and we would love to feature it in the Winter Presentation."

Kurt sat up straight, "Really?"

"Really," Wes said.

"I told you he likes you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt was ecstatic. Finally, all his work would be paying off. He could've belted out a song for them right then and there.

"We were hoping," Wes continued, "that maybe you two love-birds would be willing to do a duet."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. How could it get any better?

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, at the same time that Blaine said, "Of course!"

"Nice!" Wes grinned.

"So, we're doing this date thing tonight," David said, "If you two want to come, you're welcome."

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "I couldn't. As excited as I am now, I still don't have the energy to get ready."

"No way," Blaine said. "I am not going if Alicia is going to be there. David she is _such_ a bi-"

"Hey!" David exclaimed, "that's my girl."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you two lightweights aren't going, we'll see you around," Wes said. He rose from the chair and smiled, "If you change your mind, we're not leaving for another half-hour."

Wes and David were gone, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt, putting one hand on the other side of the bed. He pressed his lips to Kurt's and ran his free hand along Kurt's midsection. Kurt quickly responded, grabbing at Blaine's hip and losing his other hand in Blaine's curly hair.

"Too tired for this?" Blaine whispered, lips still pressed against Kurt's, ever so lightly. Blaine's hot breath against Kurt's lips as he spoke, made him shiver.

"Hardly," Kurt breathed. He lied back, pulling Blaine down with him. Blaine kicked his shoes off and climbed on top of Kurt. Kurt's heart rate increased- his hands began to tremble as Blaine's body pressed against his.

Their lips met again. Blaine's hand rested at Kurt's hip. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's shoulder for dear life. One of Blaine's legs was securing one of Kurt's legs tight to his other. Blaine was un-tucking Kurt's shirt. Kurt's breathing heightened with Blaine's fingers at the waistband of his slacks.

Blaine's hand lingered momentarily. He pulled away from the kiss in hopes of breathing in some sanity and control. He exhaled and ran his hand under Kurt's shirt, along his hipbone to his waist. His skin was so soft, just like he'd imagined. He rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and just felt him.

Kurt's heart was hammering as Blaine's thin fingers traced a pattern along his hipbone. He held still, trying to enjoy the feel of Blaine's body so close to him, his hot breath on his neck.

"I just want to touch you," Blaine murmured.

"Touch me all you want," Kurt purred.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly, then pulled away, taking his hand away too. "You're going to keep that up and I'll have to take you up on that offer." He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt made a face, "Talk about a mood killer."

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled, "I just love your nose."

Kurt reached up and ran his thumb along Blaine's left eyebrow. "Sorry, I just like your eyebrows."

Blaine glared at Kurt.

"Well, that's how it feels," Kurt drew back.

"You're so cute when you're spiteful," Blaine said.

"Great," Kurt said flatly. "I spend fifteen minutes trying to be sexy and I'm still back at cute."

"Oh, trust me, you're plenty sexy," Blaine said. He got off of Kurt and scooted next to him. "Sometimes, you're too sexy for your own good."

Kurt curled up under Blaine's arm. "You know if we stay like this, I'm going to fall asleep."

"I'll be here when you wake up," Blaine said. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

He didn't want to take that smile away, to make Blaine think about whatever it was that made him so upset. But he couldn't help wondering. Keeping himself from asking was getting tougher and tougher each time they were together.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "why did you get so upset last weekend, when we talked about transferring to Dalton?"

"I don't like to think about what happened before I came here…" Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand that was lying lose on his chest.

"I've never told anyone the full story," Blaine said. "It just sits there inside me, gnawing away like the monster that it is…"

"You don't have to tell me…" Kurt said quietly. "Unless you want to."

Blaine swallowed and sat up. Kurt sat up to, still keeping hold of Blaine's hand. They sat in silence for a moment. It was Kurt's chance to be there for Blaine, to be the one that Blaine would lean on. He ran his thumb lightly across Blaine's hand in a circle motion.

"Everyone here thinks that it was as simple as being bullied. That's hardly the half of it," Blaine closed his eyes. "Jessica was the girl I tried to kiss. Like I told you, she was supportive and happy for me when I told he I was gay. In fact, she was so supportive, she convinced me to start coming out to my friends and family. I was a little too enthusiastic about it. I told my guy best friend, Nathan. I don't know what started going through Nathan's head after that. He started to subtlety send me hint that he _liked_ me. I didn't think it would be a big deal for us to…date. Well, whatever it was that happened between us.

"I'd come out to my sister too. I knew she would be supportive, but…I was scared to tell the rest of my family. My brother teased me enough as it was and my dad… I was terrified of telling him. Terrified. Megan warned me a million times about kissing Nathan around the house. I didn't listen, so we got caught by my dad. He threw a fit. It was embarrassing…terrifying. We had a giant argument, right there in front of poor Nathan, who was still with shock. I can just picture it so damn perfectly.

"From then on, Nathan was different. I can't blame him, really. He… told everyone on the soccer team that I was gay. Soon, it was a confirmed fact, you know? It turned into a total nightmare. Every corner I turned, I heard God-awful names… I never stood up for myself, I just tried to just ignore it. It eventually wore me down.

"After awhile, the guys on the team got physical. I tried to tell our coach, tell the principal, tell anyone who would listen! Nobody cared… Not even my dad. In fact, he felt it was a punishment. I'll never forget when he told me, 'That's what you get for being a faggot.' I tried to talk to my mom but she didn't want to hear it. My sister was busy, I didn't want to burden her any further. Jessica had stopped talking to me… I felt so damn lonely. I wanted to quit the team, but my dad told me not to. That was the one damn thing he was proud of me for. I wasn't giving it up… Until…"

Blaine had tears forming in his eyes now. He blinked them away. "One day, in the locker room, they all cornered me. They called me names, shoved me…hit me until I fell to the ground…kicked me. It hurt so bad, more emotionally than physically, really. These were guys that I thought were my _friends. _I cried. I couldn't help it and I think that just fueled them. Nathan…he…spit in my face…I came home from school that day and… and…"

Blaine's voice broke and he started to cry. Kurt had tears of his own in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's okay…" he whispered frantically, "I'm sorry I made you talk about it. It's over now. It's okay. You don't have to…"

"I felt like…I felt like I had n-no where to turn to. So…I…" Blaine sniffed. He cleared his throat and looked away from Kurt. "I…tried to kill myself. I…I slashed my wrists. It was so weird…because it took so long for me to even…realize I'd really done damage. I started getting light-headed and I passed out. I wanted to wake up so bad and I couldn't. It was scary…. My sister found me, so I hear."

Kurt's whole body went cold. He squeezed Blaine's hand so tightly it was bound to have been hurting. Tears fell out of his eyes.

"They tried to put me in a loony bin, but my dad wouldn't have it. He felt bad… I know he did. He still does, just has a shit way of showing it. So, they put me on pills and sent me here."

"Blaine…" Kurt said quietly.

"I'm okay, now," Blaine said. "Really, I am. I just…hate to think about it. I never really wanted to die…I just wanted to be away from that. I stopped taking the pills because I didn't need them. I really, really didn't. Not after I got away. Everything is fine now."

Kurt pulled him into the tightest hug humanly possible. Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"You're good at hiding things," Kurt said.

"No," Blaine said, "I'm just comfortable knowing that it's in the past and I survived for a reason."

"I'm so glad you have such a positive outlook now," Kurt said. "Some people never fully recover, you know?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. He pulled away from Kurt and looked right into his eyes. "You're my reason."

"Don't be silly," Kurt said, tears still swimming in his eyes, "you have a million reasons."

"Maybe," Blaine said, "but sometimes…I really think that you're the main one."

Blaine lied back on Kurt's bed. Kurt curled up under Blaine's arm again and let the tears fall freely. That moment made him wonder if there really was a God that had saved Blaine for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning, Kurt woke to the feel of his phone vibrating in his hand. Apparently, he'd fallen asleep while texting Blaine, again. He stirred and pulled it into view. Of course, it was a text from Blaine. Who else would be texting him at 8:43 A.M. on a Sunday?

_The first snow! If it amounts to anything more, don't be surprised if battle commences on Monday! No, I'm not talking about Narnians battling the White Witch for bringing winter for hundreds of years, I'm talking about real, raw snowball fights. Be warned, the Warblers are the worst._

Kurt rubbed his eyes. Only Blaine would send a two page text this early. He stretched and sat up. On the other side of the room, Finn was lying with one leg out from the covers, his chest rising and falling. He looked peaceful.

Trying to make no noise, Kurt tip-toed up the stairs. He poked his head around the door.

"Whoa, look who's up early," Burt said. "Good morning, Kurt."

"Morning," Kurt said. He pulled back the curtain. A light, fluffy cover of snow had fallen. Flurries were still coming from the sky. He smiled a little.

"Oh, the first snow!" Carole smiled, standing in the kitchen doorway. "Finn always loves the first snow. Kurt, will you wake him up and tell him it snowed. If he gives you hell, tell him I sent you."

"Alrighty," Kurt turned and went back down the stairs. "Finn!" Kurt called. He shook Finn's shoulder, "Finn! Get up, it snowed last night."

Finn blinked several times and sat up, "It did?"

Kurt nodded, "Your mom said you'd be glad to know."

"Thanks," Finn said. He followed Kurt up the stairs. It was like seeing a little kid on Christmas morning, the way Finn's face lit up when he saw the snow.

Kurt smiled and crossed his arms.

…..

It stung, cold and hard. Fluffy snow had turned into hard, icy snow. Easy snow to roll up and pack into snow balls. Kurt had gotten hit in the cheek by the first snowball. He reached up with a gloved hand to dust some of the remaining snow left on his cheek by the blow.

Blaine stood idle, looking at Kurt, hoping he wouldn't get upset. He hadn't been the attacker, but he felt sure that since he was the nearest one, he would be dealing with Kurt's wrath. He prepared himself for a rant, a scream, a punch.

It came as some-what of a shock when Kurt simply laughed.

"It's a lot less sticky than a slushie," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled.

"Besides, this is all in good fun," Kurt said. "I can get my revenge."

Blaine laughed and held the door for Kurt. They took a seat in the cafeteria, near the back and close to the heater. Blaine took Kurt's gloves and put them on the heater.

"What a lifesaver," Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Moments later, Wes and David joined them.

"What's up?" Wes asked.

"Judging by the blotch of red on Kurt's cheek, he got hit," David said.

"Like I told Blaine, I'll have my revenge," Kurt said.

"I like that attitude, Hummel," Wes said, grinning.

Kurt smiled.

….

That evening, during Warblers practice, Kurt and Blaine's moment arose. He and Blaine had only practiced a few times, very briefly. It wasn't a hard song to do, really. It was like having a conversation in song. When their turn came, Kurt stepped confidently forward and locked eyes with Blaine's. They chose 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. The room was full of whispers as the song began. Blaine took Kurt's hands for a moment. Kurt smiled. They moved around the room, basically, flirting with each other as the song went on.

After is was over, they smiled at each other as the room erupted with applause. They were soon informed that they had gotten the spot.

So thrilled, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"They're so cute," Wes said, in a disgusted voice.

"So cute that it almost hurts," David made a face.

"I've never seen Blaine so _happy_," Wes added.

"It's good for him," David said.

"Blaine, Kurt," Josh said, looking rather annoyed, "a word."

The rest of the room flooded out, leaving Josh, Wes, David, and Derrick alone with Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm worried," Josh said.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"You two doing this," Josh said.

"What's the big deal?" Blaine said bitterly.

"You know what the big deal is," Josh said. "As adorable as we may think it is, because we accept you and like you, doesn't mean that every parent out there is going to think that's okay."

Blaine nodded. Kurt looked at the floor.

"I'm not saying don't do it, because I thought you two were wonderful," Josh said. "I'm simply saying that if something bad comes out of it, don't be surprised or blame me."

"It's going to be fine," Wes said.

"You don't know that!" Josh said. "As much as we'd all like to, we can't just waltz around and pretend that everyone is accepting and happy like we are."

"I really appreciate this little talk," Kurt said, "but Blaine and I are highly aware of ignorance. If you don't think we can handle the possible negativity, we'll be proving you wrong when December 21st rolls around and some stupid parent complains. We'll take it with out head held high."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

….

Blaine was seated beside Kurt at Breadsticks, with the rest of Kurt's family. Burt had been the one who had the idea of bringing Blaine along for dinner. He was currently having a discussion with Burt and Finn about college football.

Kurt was smiling, instead of sitting there bitterly because he wasn't the center of the conversation. He felt oddly relieved rather that jealous. Old feeling had died and Kurt couldn't have been happier. Carole caught his eye and smiled.

"Kurt said that you two got a solo for this Winter show thing you guys are doing," Finn said.

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt, "Yeah, I'm excited."

"Me too," Kurt said.

"Well, what are you going to sing?" Carole asked.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," Kurt said.

"That's nice," Carole said smiling.

"And don't worry," Kurt said, "Josh already had a nice big long talk with us about how not everyone is going to approve."

"Which was cut short by Kurt," Blaine said.

"Well," Kurt said, "he was talking to us like we were five years old, acting like we didn't know that people disapproved of the way that we are. I didn't need him to explain that to me."

"That's my boy," Burt said.

"Josh meant well," Blaine said, "for once."

"So, I'm taking this all as everything is going well at Dalton?" Burt asked.

"It's gotten a lot better," Kurt said. "For awhile, I was worried. I'm not going to lie."

"Well, I'm glad you've adjusted," Carole said.

"More like they've adjusted to me," Kurt said. Blaine snorted.

"Kurt, over Christmas Break, New Directions want to meet here and see you," Finn said. "Everyone's always asking about you and I try to explain to them that I don't see you either."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kurt said. "I've only seen Mercedes once since the transfer…"

"I'm sure they all understand how busy it's been trying to adjust to your new school," Carole said.

Kurt nodded, "Right…"

"Was it hard when you transferred to Dalton too, Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "It was sort of…a big ordeal. I was already feeling out of place and then to be moved to a school where I didn't know anyone. It was hard…"

That was when Kurt saw him. Karofsky, Azimio and two other football players were taking a seat in the same isle that they were in. Kurt tried to look away, but Karofsky had spotted him. They locked eyes momentarily and Karofsky took a seat on the end where he could still see Kurt and Kurt could still see him.

Kurt was terrified. His hands started shaking as he picked up his fork.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Nothing…" Kurt said. He put down his fork. Suddenly, his apatite had left him.

Blaine grabbed his hand tightly.

Conversation continued, but Kurt stayed mostly quiet. He felt safe with Blaine, his father, Carole, and Finn, but it was still nerve-wracking to look up and see Karofsky staring him down.

As they were leaving, Burt noticed Karofsky sitting at his table. Karofsky had taken his eyes off of Kurt and Burt sent him an awful glare. Blaine was helping Kurt into his coat and Finn waited with the two of them, after he spotted Karofsky at the table. Blaine had noticed him too and figured out what had made Kurt so upset. It sent a flare of rage through him, but he ignored it. Blaine secured his arm tightly around Kurt.

"Hey, homos," Karofsky said, almost bitterly.

"Ignore him, Kurt," Blaine muttered.

Kurt looked down and avoided Karofsky's eyes.

"I was talking to you," Karofsky rose to his feet.

Kurt froze, with Karofsky standing in front of him. The other football players were laughing, but Kurt knew this was much more personal than they even knew.

"Sit down, Karofsky, before someone knocks you down," Finn said dangerously.

"Oooh," erupted from the table.

"Oh yeah, Hudson?" Karofsky said, turning to face Finn. "You mad because Kurt's got a boyfriend?"

"Are you?" Finn asked.

The tension was thick. Karofsky and Finn were staring each other down.

"Come on, Finn," Kurt said quietly.

"If you ever, ever even think, of touching me, or Blaine or especially Kurt, ever again, you're going to wish you hadn't," Finn spat.

Karofsky smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Finn said. He shoulder bumped Karofsky as they walked past.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Author's Note: I know, FINALLY, right? I had exams at school I had to concentrate on for at least a few days. I hope you're all still interested.**

...

A text message in the middle of English class. Kurt pulled his phone out as secretly as possible. It was from Finn?

'_My Christmas Break has been extended.'_

Kurt made a face.

'_What are you talking about? I'm in class!'_

'_Just thought you'd be happy to know that Karofsky got what he deserved.'_

'_FINN!'_

The bell rang and Kurt rushed off to the dorms and pulled out his vibrating phone.

'_He deserved it. You know he did. Burt and Mom aren't even mad at me, if you didn't notice by me texting.'_

That was it. Kurt selected Finn's number and called, nearly sliding on the ice-covered sidewalk as he did.

"Hello?"

"Finn! What the hell?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't really know what came over me," Finn said. "He was just taunting me, nothing too unusual, then he shoved me. I…just started whaling on him. Sam tried to pull me off, but I wouldn't stop. He had to go to the hospital, I think that's the real reason I was suspended."

"You're joking. You've got to be joking…"

"No," Finn said. "I wish I was. My knuckles are pretty messed up."

"Finn, what happens if they press charges or something!" Kurt exclaimed, "They can do that, you know!"

"I saw the way he looked at you, Kurt," Finn said. "It was disgusting."

"There are a lot of homophobes, Finn. You can't take them all on for me…" Kurt said. He settled down on the edge of his bed.

"See that's the thing," Finn said. "I know that's not the case."

"What do you mean…"

"I know what he did to you."

"Finn…"

"I heard you talking to Blaine one night," Finn said. "Since then…every time I saw him I just wanted to punch him. I let it go because you were finally safe away from him. Then I saw the way he looked at you, Kurt and it was disgusting. He had the balls to stand up and call you out after that? It just pissed me off worse than anything. I couldn't stand by."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly.

"Now I can come with Burt and Carole to your Christmas thing," Finn said. "Before it was interfering with Glee…but since I'm suspended…"

"You're the best brother in the world, you know that?" Kurt asked.

"No, Kurt, you are!"

Kurt smiled and held back tears. "I love you, Finn. And I don't mean that in the creep way, like I used to, because I'm totally in love with Blaine now. I mean that in a family-brother-friend sort of way."

"I love you too, man," Finn said.

"I have classes to go to," Kurt said. "I will see you Thursday at the show."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and crashed backward onto the bed. Maybe he had been mistaken in finding Finn annoying now that he was his brother. It was better this way. Everything was perfectly in it's place, where it belonged.

…...

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Blaine's bed, doing homework. They had this routine, where when they finished, they got rewarded with each other. The homework seemed to get done this way.

"I talked to Finn today," Kurt said, trying to focus on Algebra, but failing miserably.

"Oh yeah," Blaine replied. "When? Weren't you both in class?"

"Yes," Kurt said biting the end of hit pencil. "Well, I was. Finn wasn't. He got suspended for beating up Karofsky."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "I don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful people in my life. Sometimes I forget how great of a brother Finn is when you hog all the lime-light in my life. Not that I'm complaining."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I'm just worried," Kurt said. "Sadly, I'm worried about both of them. I mean…Finn put this guy in the hospital. I'm worried about Karofsky pressing charges too."

"Kurt… why would you even spend your energy worrying about that guy?"

Kurt sighed. He shut his book. "It's just…Now that I know his big secret, I can't help feeling just a little bit sorry for him. Even though it's his fault because he put on this big façade of being the 'macho-gay-hating-football-player'. I just feel like the more that happens to him over this situation, the more uncomfortable he's going to be with coming to terms with his sexuality. I know it's stupid of me to wish good on a person who I hate, but I really, really do. I really wish he could just be comfortable with himself. I don't want him to treat anyone else the way that he's treated me because he's afraid. I know, I'm stupid."

"No," Blaine said, taking both of Kurt's hands, "you're not stupid, Kurt. You're a good person. I don't feel sorry for him… I can't stand the way he treated you. I do think you're right though, he needs help or he's going to continue this cycle. I just don't want you getting any ideas…"

"Me? No," Kurt pulled away from Blaine. "I'm still terrified of him."

Blaine sat his book aside too. "I still think you should tell someone what happened."

"I can't," Kurt said. "I'd never be able to sleep at night if I did that."

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Blaine said.

Kurt half-smiled.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him. Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's arm into his hair. Blaine smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"I'm not done with my chemistry…" Blaine said.

Kurt groaned. "Can't we just bend our rules for today?"

"Nope," Blaine said opening his book back up.

…...

Thursday evening came around quickly. The halls had been decorated with holly and tensile. By 4 o'clock, parents had already started crowding the lobby.

"Are your parents coming?" Wes asked Kurt.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said. "My step-brother too."

"The New Directions guy?" David narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not spying." Kurt said. "He's just being punished."

Wes and David turned to talk to some of the other Warblers. Ryan was having a nervous-pre-show-tantrum. It was lucky Ryan was one of their best singers, otherwise no one would be paying him any mind.

"Excited?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt from behind.

Kurt smiled and turned to look at Blaine, "Nervous."

"Let's make this better than any rehearsal," Blaine said.

"Well, that's usually how a good performance happens," Kurt teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"Careful," Kurt said.

"Princess, Doll Face," Blake said. "You two ready for the big duet?"

"Beyond ready," Blaine said. "Honestly Blake, and this might just be the holiday spirit talking, but I would've much rather you have gotten the solo than Ryan."

All three of them looked at a raging Ryan, crowded by several Warblers attempting to calm him down.

"Yes," Blake said, "I do think I deserved it much more than he does. I may have my…moments, but at least I don't act like that. I guess you know better, right, Doll Face?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, as much pride as I do take in my face looking flawless, I could really do without the name-calling."

"Whoa, I guess you don't know better," Blake smirked and turned away.

Blaine snickered. "I do love it when you get spiteful."

"There's my boy," Burt Hummel's voice came from behind them.

Smiling wide Kurt turned around, "Dad!" he hugged his father tightly.

"Hey, Blaine," Burt said.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine smiled.

Kurt hugged Carole too. He turned to Finn and gave him the second hug they'd ever shared. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Are your parents coming too Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Um, well, they were supposed to," Blaine played with the edges of his blazer. "Their business trip sort of ran over longer than they hoped… They might not be home until after Christmas."

"Oh, honey," Carole said. "If you'd like to, you can come and spend break with us. Right Burt, Finn?"

"Sure," Burt said.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt and his family.

Kurt felt a rush of excitement come over him. Blaine spending Christmas with him was the best present ever.

…...

Kurt stood on the side-stage waiting for Blaine to start the show off. He was sort of glad that he didn't have to sing first. As confident as he may have been acting all along, he was truly nervous. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap. Soon, Blaine was on stage, sitting at the piano and playing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'. It was beautiful, Kurt thought. Blaine had such a wonderful voice. The audience seemed to think so too, because they applauded him quite enthusiastically.

Next, Wes, Josh, and Derrick took the stage. Blaine came to the off-stage and sat next to Kurt.

"That was great," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and put his hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt felt his cheeks turning red.

After the three council members finished their performance of 'Silver Bells', Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. This was going to be all or nothing. Kurt took a deep breath and followed Blaine.

They stood on stage, facing each other. Blaine smiled and Kurt returned the smile as the music started.

"_I really can't stay…" - "But baby, it's cold outside""I've got to go away…" - "But baby it's cold outside""This evening has been…" - "Been hoping that you'd drop in""So very nice…"_

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

Kurt felt his cheeks turning pink. He pulled away and turned around.

"_My mother will start to worry…" - "Beautiful, what's your hurry?""My father will be pacing the floor…" - "Listen to the fireplace roar"_

Kurt turned to face Blaine again.

"_So really I'd better scurry" _

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him toward him.

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

Kurt crossed his arms, unable to stop smiling.

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more" - "Put some records on while I pour"_

"_The neighbors might think…" - "Baby, it's bad out there""Say, what's in this drink?" - "No cabs to be had out there""I wish I knew how…" - "Your eyes are like starlight""To break the spell…" - "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell""I ought to say no, no, no, sir…" _

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt.

"Mind if I move in closer?"

Kurt shrugged.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried…" - "What's the sense in hurting my pride?""I really can't stay…" - "Baby don't hold out"_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand momentarily.

"_Ahhh, but it's cold outside"_

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's hand._"I simply must go…" - "But baby, it's cold outside""The answer is no…" - "But baby, it's cold outside""This welcome has been…" - "How lucky that you dropped in""So nice and warm…" - "Look out the window at that storm!""My sister will be suspicious…" _

Blaine leaned just a little closer to Kurt. Enough to make Kurt blush, but not enough to be what would be deemed 'inappropriate'.

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious"_

Kurt felt a blush flush his cheeks.

"_My brother will be there at the door…" - "Waves upon a tropical shore""My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…" _

Blaine smirked.

"_Ohhh… your lips are delicious"_

Kurt felt his whole face burning red. Never before had he blushed on stage.

"_Well maybe just a cigarette more…" - "Never such a blizzard before"_

Kurt turned away from Blaine.

"_I've got to go home…" _

Blaine moved to face Kurt.

"_But, baby, you'll freeze out there""Say, lend me your coat" - "It's up to your knees out there""You've really been grand" _

Kurt reached forward to shake Blaine's hand.

"_I thrill when you touch my hand"_

Kurt pulled away.

"_But don't you see…" - "How can you do this thing to me?""There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" - "Think of my life long sorrow""At least there will be plenty implied…" - "If you caught pneumonia and died"_

Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"_I really can't stay…" _

Blaine made a pleading motion with his hands.

"_Get over that hold out!"_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they faced the audience.

"_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside"_

They stood there, hands clasped, breathing heavy. Kurt had never been more terrified in his life. Not even when Karofsky threatened his life. But this time, Blaine was right there, holding his hand through the anxiety. But suddenly, the room burst into applause. Kurt felt a smile form on his face again.


	16. Chapter 16

*** Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the delays in updating! I've been trying to adjust to this new semester and ALL THE NEW EPISODES. Holy Lord, I'm glad I'm writing my own version, even though I'm still sitting here at Christmas, haha. Warning: this is going to make you say "aws" and then "oh baby" and then "aws" again because I can't go a chapter without getting my mack on.**

…

When Christmas Eve came, Blaine was going along with Kurt and his family to a Christmas get together. Kurt claimed that it was boring and his family wasn't the greatest. Blaine, however, disagreed entirely. It was a warm and inviting atmosphere, unlike any family gathering Blaine had attended. The only disappointment was when Kurt introduced him, it was just as his friend.

"I find that sitting here, right between the edge of the kitchen and the edge of the dinning room, is the best place to listen to every bit of gossip this family has to offer and to see what's going on," Kurt said. Blaine sat next to him and smiled. "My Aunt Maury will be offended that I gave her seat away until she figures out how adorable you are."

"Pitt and Penn State are playing!" Finn said, making himself quite at home on the couch next to one of Kurt's younger cousins.

"Oh, exciting," Blaine said, "I forgot this was on today."

"I hate Pitt," Finn said.

"Ugh, me too," Blaine made a face. "Well, not only because I find the team highly annoying and initially terrible, but my dad went to Penn State and, well, you can imagine how much he hates Pitt."

"You like football?" Kurt's cousin asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"I just thought since you were Kurt's friend you would hate it too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I've thought wrong if I thought I wasn't still going to be sitting alone texting Mercedes," he sighed.

"Oh, hush," Blaine said, giving Kurt's knee a squeeze.

"Hello, Kurt," his grandmother said.

Kurt stood and hugged her tight, "Nana!"

"You're getting taller!" she said.

"I didn't think it was going to happen," Kurt smiled and sat back down. "But next to Finn, I'm still short as ever."

Finn smiled awkwardly when Kurt's grandmother faced him, "How tall are you?"

"6' 3," Finn said.

"Good Lord," Kurt said. "I didn't think you were that tall. I thought finally reaching 5' 9 was impressive."

"And here I am, still at 5' 7 and a half, but still," Blaine shrugged.

"Well, who is this handsome young man?" Kurt's grandmother asked.

"This is Blaine," Kurt said, "my friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Nana!" Kurt exclaimed, red-faced.

She smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

"She's nice," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "If nice and crazy are synonyms."

"So, just out of curiosity," Blaine said looking around, "I noticed there were at least five men here when we came in and now, there are none."

"Basement/garage," Kurt said, "drinking beer and looking at my Uncle's race car. Every single year. Sometimes, we have a few stragglers to check the game score and occasionally, the living room is full of yelling maniacs watching TV. Most of them stopped buying me presents after I turned 6 because I said that cars were stupid."

"I see," Blaine said.

"Then, we stopped coming for awhile because the holidays made dad depressed," Kurt said. "And by the time he decided we should start coming back, I was at the age limit on getting presents from the whole family. Not a fun time. I mean, not that it's about presents, it's just…when I was twelve it was about presents."

Blaine laughed, "You're great."

Kurt felt color rise to his cheeks. "You say that when I do things that really aren't great."

"No, trust me, you're great," Blaine said. "And cute."

"I always end up talking about myself," Kurt said, "it never fails. So, let's talk about your Christmases."

"Well, I can't say they've ever been exceptionally exciting," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "I can see you're up for talking about it."

"I'm starving," Finn said, "I thought your dad said this was an early dinner."

"We're waiting on Aunt Maury," Kurt said. "She's always late."

"Mom's fitting in well," Finn said.

Kurt looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen where Carole was talking to his Grandmother. It was sort of weird, Kurt had to admit, having Finn and his mom and Blaine at his usually so strictly family gathering. But Finn had proved how much of a brother he was to Kurt and Kurt loved Carole to pieces.

The door opened and a woman carrying too many boxes came inside, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what the date was today! What are you healthy young boys sitting on the couch and not helping me for?"

Kurt rose first and made his way over to his Aunt Maury. He took a stack of boxes and said, "Merry Christmas!" and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Kurt!" she said, pushing the rest of the boxes into Finn's arms and hugged him tight. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I've missed you."

Blaine took some of the boxes from Finn and helped set them under the tree.

"Oh, M," Kurt's grandmother approached the scene. "How many times do I have to tell you not to buy so many things?"

"As many times as you have to tell me all the other things that I do that you don't want me to," she smiled and hugged her.

Blaine stood back next to Kurt and smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said quietly, leaning closer to Blaine and squeezing his hand. "I was going to."

"Well, I hope that isn't your brother," Kurt's Aunt Maury said.

Feeling his face turn red, Kurt shook his head, "No, Finn is the one standing awkwardly near the door. This is my friend Blaine."

"Oh, your _boyfriend," she said._

_Kurt looked at Blaine, who smiled and nodded._

"_Isn't that adorable," she smiled._

"_I see you didn't bring that awful woman with you," Kurt's grandmother addressed Maury again._

"_Oh, after what happened last time, we sort of went our separate ways," Maury replied._

"_Well, since you never tell me anything."_

"_You never ask!"_

"_I think it's safe to make a getaway now," Kurt said._

_Blaine chuckled, "She's nice."_

"_So, you're my boyfriend, are you?" Kurt said._

"_Of course," Blaine replied._

…_.._

_After dinner, Kurt was feeling mischievous. He made sure that the coast was clear, then pulled Blaine into the spare bedroom. After shutting the door, he pounced on Blaine._

"_My boyfriend," Kurt said, their lips barely a breath apart. "All this time, it's been official."_

"_I sort of thought it was officially unspoken," Blaine said, groaning as Kurt pushed him against the door. He pressed his lips to Kurt's to suppress the moans as Kurt ran his fingers gingerly along Blaine's hip bones._

_Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's bare skin, under his shirt, up to his chest, just to feel him. His Blaine. Only his. He kissed Blaine's jaw line, to his neck, along his throat._

_Blaine bit his lips to suppress his moans as Kurt shifted closer. He loved it when Kurt was like this. He knew he was getting and hard on and there was no way that Kurt couldn't feel it, because his thoigh was pressed into Blaine's crotch. "This needs to….calm down," Blaine said._

"_No one's going to come in here," Kurt purred against Blaine's neck, "especially when we're pressed against the door._

_Blaine's grip on Kurt's hips tightened, if that was even possible. The was Kurt was running his hand along his chest was torture but so damn wonderful at the same time. Kurt pressed his lips back to Blaine's, rough and sloppy as Blaine gripped his ass._

"_I've never been around you so much and unable to touch you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips._

_Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's mouth, "I know, baby…"_

_Kurt pressed his lips back to Blaine to stifle his own moans. There were only a thin layer of clothes separating them._

"_Oh God," Kurt said and pulled away from Blaine. "This has to stop."_

"_I tried to tell you," Blaine said._

…_.._

_They said their goodbyes and Merry Christmases. Kurt was exhausted. The food was wonderful, the family was nice, and Blaine was his boyfriend. On another positive note, he received a bit of money, as well as a scarf and a promise to catch after-Christmas sales with his Aunt Maury. He squeezed in the back of the car between Blaine and Finn. He texted Mercedes on the car ride home._

_The evening was full of singing Christmas Carols and drinking hot chocolate until it got late enough that Burt decided it was okay to open some of their presents. On the television, A Christmas Story was playing over and over. Kurt, Blaine and Finn all managed to fall asleep on the couch._

…_.._

_At some point, Finn had woken up and gone downstairs. Kurt woke up, still on the couch with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. He felt a cramp in his neck and readjusted himself against Blaine. _

_Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "Merry Christmas," he whispered._

"_Merry Christmas," Kurt said. He sighed contently and listened to the sound of Blaine's heart beating. The night was so still, and the only light came from the Christmas tree. Everything felt just right._

"_I…wanted to ask you something," Blaine said._

"_Ask away," Kurt said._

"_Do you think we're taking things…too quickly?" Blaine asked._

"_Maybe," Kurt said, "but I don't feel…weird about it. Like…I know we've only know each other for hardly two months, but I feel like I've known you forever. Does that sound silly?"_

"_No, because I feel the same way," Blaine said. "I was just making sure you weren't uncomfortable."_

"_Are you uncomfortable?"_

"_No," Blaine said. "I'm just insecure."_

"_You're perfect."_

_Blaine ran his hand in small circles along Kurt's back. "No one has ever made me feel this good, Kurt," Blaine said, "Today was just beautiful. I…don't really do a lot of 'family' oriented things. In fact, I think the last time that even my mom, dad, brother, sister and I were all in the same room was during our family counseling sessions. Even when they come in for Christmas, this happens. Even if the plane rides go smoothly and the timing is right, we tend to go off and stay away from each other because Christmas and New Years is always a big spectacle. It can't be a nice, family oriented dinner with hugs and 'how are you', it's my family sitting around judging each other and fighting about petty things, like money and my sexuality. _

"_And God, forget about New Year's Eve. That's always an event. A billion of dad's business friends that he wants us to 'impress' so, Michael and I feel like we can't do that so we just invite a bunch of our friends and hang out and act like idiots in the den. It's never a fun little party, it's Michael gets drunk for attention and Dad yells for hours the following day." Blaine sighed. "Your family is so nice and wonderful. I would never be able to sing Christmas Carols with my dad and brother, ever."_

_Kurt hugged Blaine tight, "I'm glad you could be part of it."_

"_You have no idea how much it means to me," Blaine said. He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I know I made it sound like something you'd never want to b a part of, but…would you please come to my New Year's party? My sister wants to meet you so badly."_

"_Of course I will," Kurt said. "I mean, I'll have to check with Dad, but…if I put it to him that way…"_

"_Thank you," Blaine said. "Having you there might make me hate everything a little less."_

"_Anything to make you happy," Kurt whispered._

…_._

_At 8:30, Kurt heard his racing up the stairs. Kurt blinked several times and realized he was resting against Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm was wrapped securely around his midsection. He yawned and smiled._

"_Merry Christmas!" Finn exclaimed. "Wake up!"_

_Soon, the house was back in motion. Kurt refused to eat cookies for breakfast, however the others were all for it. They ripped opened the rest of their presents and exchanged more hugs and Merry Christmases._

_By noon, snow was falling thick. "Mom says their flight is delayed another 5 hours," Blaine rolled his eyes. "My brother and sister are supposed to be arriving very soon and my parents aren't going to be there."_

_Kurt half-smiled, "Meaning, you have to leave."_

"_See, I don't want to," Blaine smiled, "but I need to."_

_Smiling with just a little taste of bitterness, Kurt hugged Blaine. With a long make-out session they prepared for their five long days without each other for company._


	17. Chapter 17

Over the course of the five days, Kurt made up for his lost time with his family and New Directions. The day before New Year's Eve, Kurt went to Breadsticks with them. He found it comforting and, to his great appreciation, a stress reliever. And being around girls was so nice.

"So, how are things with _Blaine_?" Tina asked. "I heard that you two were officially an item."

Kurt smiled proudly. "Yes, we're official and things are great. Really great."

"Have you two _done it_?" Santana asked. Brittany giggled.

Kurt felt color rise in his cheeks, "We've only known each other a few months."

"So?" Brittany said.

"Next topic," Finn said loudly.

"Any of those rich prep school boys giving you a hard time?" Puck asked aggressively.

"Not really," Kurt said. "They're actually starting to like me, I think."

"Some of 'em are real cute," Santana said. "They're not all gay, right?"

"No," Kurt said flatly.

"Is it weird staying away from home?" Tina asked.

"Yes," Kurt said, "it's really different."

"We miss you, Kurt," Rachel said.

"I miss you too," Kurt said. It was true, he'd even begun to miss Rachel. Maybe seeing them more often would ease the pain of how much he truly did miss New Directions. The Warblers were great, but it was still so different.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"I promised Blaine I would meet his sister," Kurt said.

…..

New Year's Eve had never made Kurt quite so nervous. His stomach was filled with butterflies. Blaine's parents made him nervous…and this time, he would be meeting more of Blaine's family. On top of his nerves, it was snowing. Kurt found driving in the snow to be nerve-wracking. But he made it to Blaine's at ten after six, only ten minutes later than he'd promised. He parked and exhaled.

Kurt hugged his coat tight around him as he walked up the sidewalk to Blaine's front door. To his great relief, Blaine was the one to answer the door.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling wide. He couldn't help smiling at how adorable Kurt was with his scarf wrapped tight, his cheeks flushed, and a snowflake caught on the edge of his thick lashes.

"Hello, Blaine," he grinned stepped inside. Sounds of conversation filled the hall as Kurt unwrapped his scarf. He removed his coat and Blaine, still smiling, gladly took it and hung it in the coat closet. Kurt couldn't help staring at Blaine, in his blue sweater, that dipped down just enough to reveal part of his collarbone and his dark, tight jeans that left him thinking of the song 'Teenage Dream'. He smiled.

Blaine turned around and hugged Kurt tightly. They kissed and giggled.

"Come on," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He followed Blaine through the house, still feeling nervous.

They stepped into the living room. Kurt could automatically pick out Blaine's sister, not only be her Fedni black dress, but her dark hair, eyes and just the shape of her face. She looked up from her conversation when the two boys entered the room.

She smiled and looked at Kurt, "You must be Kurt! I'm Blaine's sister, Megan."

"Hi," Kurt said timidly.

"You're even more adorable than Blain said you were," she grinned.

Blaine's cheeks flushed as Kurt glanced over at him.

Megan stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Thank you so much for making Blaine happy," she said quietly.

Kurt was slightly taken aback, but hugged her back small and said, "It's nothing after what he's done for me."

She smiled, "Is this top Marc Jacobs?"

"Yes," Kurt said grinning.

"These are my friends Jenna and Laura," Megan said. The blonde waved, smiling brightly, and the brunette forced a smile. Kurt thought neither of them seemed nice enough to be friends with Megan.

"I guess we better be off so my friends don't wreck the place," Blaine said. "Well, my friends under the influence of Michael don't wreck the place."

"We'll might make an appearance downstairs," Megan said.

Kurt smiled once more before leaving the room, "So, you're telling everyone I'm adorable?"

"I'm only telling the truth," Blaine said, catching both of Kurt's hands and placing a kiss on his lips.

Someone cleared their throat. They turned to face Blaine's father. "You mother wants you to come say hello to your Aunt Lisa."

"Of course," Blaine said dropping Kurt's hands and following his father into the dining room. "I'll be right back."

"Blaine, wait, don't…" Kurt hissed. He clasped his hands in front of him and sighed.

"Hello, Blaine!" a woman's voice reached Kurt's ears, and he couldn't help eaves-dropping.

"Hi, Aunt Lisa," Blaine said, sounding uncomfortable, "How are you?"

"I'm well," she said. "Is all going well at Dalton?"

"Of course," Blaine replied. "I've been trying to keep that 4.0 grade-point average."

"It will get you into an Ivy League school. Catharine has already been accepted at Brown. Although I'm sure your father told you."

"I think she did mention that, yes."

"I would've preferred her to attend a nice, Christian University, but it comes down to her choices. I know she'll be making good ones with all the studying she'll be doing."

"I'm sure she will."

"You on the other hand," she sigh heavily, "your mother says you still haven't gotten past your little phase. I pray for you every night, you know."

"I'm quite sure you're wasting your prayers."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So you have gotten past that point of sin! I knew you would."

"I'm very happy now. I've found someone special and everything is coming together."

"Oh! Have you invited her to the party?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you invited her to the party?"

"I um, as you know, am…gay…Aunt Lisa."

"But you said…"

"I thought you were talking about my depression…and you know…"

"Garret! I can't believe you still allow this inside your home!"

"Blaine, I think you should just go," Blaine's father's voice said sternly.

"I'm standing in a house of sin!"

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

"Of course, Aunt Lisa," Blaine said, "Every house is a house of sin! We're all sinners."

"I refuse to listen to this nonsense! Someone such as you thinking that you know the ways of God!"

"That isn't fair!"

"I've told you plenty of times you're going to burn in hell for this."

"Lisa! That's enough!" Blaine's mother said.

"That's not fair and you know it!"

"Blaine, come on."

Kurt stepped away from the door and moved down the hall out of the way as Blaine and his father came out into the hall. He sank into the shadows and waited for their conversation to be over.

"How many time do I have to ask you not to bring it up in front of her?" Blaine's dad said.

"Dad, I didn't mean to… I thought… I just…"

"Don't come back in here."

"Dad! I wasn't really planning on it, but…the point is, I didn't do anything this time!"

"What I expect from you is, 'Yes, sir.' None of your smart remarks. You're getting to old to act like a child."

"Yes, sir…"

Blaine's father glanced toward Kurt and shook his head before leaving the hall and entering back into the dinning room.

Blaine exhaled and slumped against the wall.

"Are you…alright?" Kurt said quietly.

"Of course," Blaine said, his voice thick, "just wonderful. I love being embarrassed and then told I'm going to burn in hell. That's a wonderful way to start off the New Year…"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly, "Just please, Blaine, please don't take it out on me."

"No," Blaine said, "I…I'm sorry. I just…" He put his face in his hands.

Kurt swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "It's going to be alright."

"Blaine? I thought I heard…oh!" Megan stopped where they were standing. "Oh, what happened?"

Blaine stood up straight and sighed, "The usual." Kurt kept his arm firmly around Blaine's midsection. "Just a little talk about how much of a sinner I am and Aunt Lisa is just an angel sent from above."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to that woman."

"I try not to."

She put her hand on Blaine's cheek before turning back into the living room.

"Alright, let's just go downstairs now and forget this happened," Blaine said.

"Great idea," Kurt said.

The noise level downstairs increased ridiculously. On the big screen, a video game was on at high volume, a stereo was playing dance mixes of popular songs and Kurt had no idea how it couldn't be heard upstairs. It was amazing how many people were actually inside the room. It was sort of dark and smoky.

"Well…this is interesting," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I um, sort of didn't realize it was going to be like this," Blaine said. "I know I said that I didn't party, and I trust me, I don't on a regular basis. I, um have a very low alcohol tolerance and this is the only big party that ever happens and I don't know why it's so out of control this year."

"I thought you died, man!" David said.

"Nearly," Blaine replied. "I had a run-in with my dear Aunt Lisa."

"Oh…" David said. "In that case, have a drink."

"Nah," Blaine said. "I think I'm going to pass for now."

"Kurt?"

Momentarily, Kurt considered it. Maybe it would loosen him up. "I…sure."

A few seconds later, a drink was thrust into his hand by Blake, "Trust me. It's our Warbler's specialty."

Kurt smiled and took a sip. It wasn't _that _strong. Once drink couldn't hurt _that _much.

Moments later, Blaine's brother approached them. Kurt could tell it was Blaine's brother because they looked quite alike, except Michael looked much more like their father and his hair was longer and more out of place than Blaine's. "Good, your boyfriend's a partier."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Michael shoved his hand at Kurt, "I'm Michael. I'm sure Blaine warned you all about my crazy antics and rude behavior and if he didn't well…there we go."

"Erm," Kurt gripped his hand and smiled, "I'm Kurt. Thanks for the warning?"

"It's great to meet you," Michael said. "Hey, if you're interested in-"

"Okay, I think we've learned enough about you already, Michael," Blaine said loudly.

He shrugged and turned away.

"And I'm the bad kid," Blaine said.

"Hey, Blaine, you're back!" Wes said. "And you've got Kurt. Who already has a drink. Wonderful!"

"Hi," Kurt said. He was soon introduced to Wes' girlfriend Jessica and David's Alicia, who he'd heard so much about. It was weird seeing the Warblers in this atmosphere.

"Who is this cutie?" a girl asked, seeming to have already consumed enough alcohol for the night.

"My boyfriend," Blaine replied. "Kurt, this is my cousin Catharine."

She smiled and waved, "I love coming here for New Years because you bring so many cute boys, Blaine!"

"She goes to an all-girls school," Blaine said.

"Is she your Aunt Lisa's little Ivy League school girl?" Kurt asked, watching her lock lips with a Warbler.

"Yep," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Blaine whispered.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "They're all just having a good time."

"I don't want you to feel like…you know pressured and…"

"Blaine," Kurt said, "look at me. I'm not really made of porcelain, okay? I'm not going to break."

"Fine," Blaine said and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss was followed by a wolf-whistle. Kurt felt his cheeks burning red. They grinned at each other. "Let me have a sip of your drink."

"Get you own," Kurt teased before handing it over.

"So, just out of curiosity," Wes said, "I know you have a playlist for everything. So, is this like your electronic-dance-rave playlist or?"

"Basically," Blaine said. "And I do not have a playlist for everything. Just important things."

"Oh yes, important things," Wes said, "such as dance music and being love-struck."

"Showering and sleeping," David said. Blaine opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh, I've looked at you iPod, Blaine. You even have a make-out playlist," Wes said.

"That is so whack man," David laughed.

"Well, I mean," Blaine said, "I don't want to like…ruin the mood with the Power Rangers theme song or something."

"You have Power Rangers on you iPod?" Blake snorted. "That screams 'virgin'."

"This conversation has officially become awkward and I'm just going to walk away," Blaine said.


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note: **OH MY GOSH. You don't even know how bad I feel for not updating this and leaving you hanging in the middle of New year's Eve. I got a little bored with it, not going to lie. Then, I kept wanting to write, but had nowhere to go after New Years. Then I got busy with a ~real life~ for two days. THEN Klaine became cannon. THEN I joined a roleplay community. Now, I'm inspired again. So, let's just hope this goes well.

…

Time crept closer to midnight. Kurt and Blaine were dancing, rather promiscuously. It was all in good fun. Kurt stole a kiss from Blaine, before turning to face him again.

Behind Blaine, Blake was dancing with Wes' girlfriend.

"Subtly switch me spots," Kurt said.

They did and Blaine saw what Kurt had seen. "This can't be good," Blaine said.

Momentarily, Wes spotted them and started in on Blake rather that Jessica. Blake pretended it was innocent and said that Wes was "overreacting, as usual", which irked Wes even more. He shoved Blake and stormed away. Jessica went after him.

Blake laughed, almost triumphantly.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said, and squeezed Kurt's hips before going after the couple.

Kurt stood awkwardly on the spot.

"Would love to stay and chat, Hummel," Derrick said, "but I love a good bit of drama during the holidays."

"Must be why you and Ryan are such good friends," Kurt said.

Derrick grinned before making his way after Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt," Megan said.

"Hey," Kurt said smiling.

"I know I sound like a total creep," she smiled, "but I'm so glad that Blaine found you. I've never seen him so happy." There were tears in her eyes. His heart ached for her, knowing all he knew. She seemed to be the one who cared for Blaine the most in the family. "You're great, Kurt," she said.

"Blaine has helped me more than I've helped him," Kurt said.

"You've helped him more than you know," she said quietly. "That whole incident in the kitchen… Things like that aren't uncommon. Usually, Blaine sort of shuts down after something like that happens. I have to…be there for him…"

"Blaine told me what happened," Kurt said, feeling like it was the right time.

"He did?" she asked. "Can we talk in private?"

Kurt nodded. The two of them climbed the stairs and went into the near-silent hallway.

"I can't believe he talked about it," she said quietly.

"I sort of…pushed him into telling me. I had no idea how drastic it would be, I was just curious as to why he transferred to Dalton," Kurt said. "I…had no idea."

"That's the thing with Blaine," she said. "He's very, very good at hiding things."

"I've noticed." Kurt murmured.

"It was just weird, but great, today. After I saw what happened, I expected to have to keep my eye on him for the rest of the night," she said. "I didn't realize how close the two of you really were, I guess. I had my doubts that Blaine wanted to rely on another person, I suppose. I didn't know how serious you were about Blaine, but the way that you reacted to him was perfect. I…might have been listening longer that I lead on."

"Blaine told me that he was completely over the self-destruction…" he said.

"His therapist told us that he has the tendency," Megan said. "Especially considering he's un-medicated. He's relapsed a couple of times. He's claimed that he doesn't want to die, he just wants to feel something. This was nearly a year ago now, but… I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"I don't either," Kurt said. "I just… don't know how to handle this. What happens if he does…something. I just don't want to be the one to have to confront him about it. I'm scared to death that I'll say something that will make him feel worse. I…"

"Kurt," she said, "I saw the way you handled him when he tried to push you away. You weren't mean, but you were stern with him. If anything, he'll listen to you before anyone else. I've tried the 'big sister' act on him. He just pushes me away, whether it's something as small as stress from school work or something as big as a fight with dad. He didn't push you away."

He nodded, feeling dizzy.

"I guess the point I'm trying to make is; I think it's wonderful that you two have found each other. I trust that you know how to deal with him, whether it be Blaine just being an ass or something as serious as Blaine hurting himself. I don't think that he would anymore. I don't want you to treat him any differently, I just want you to be aware." she sighed. "I love Blaine very much."

"That makes two of us," Kurt said quietly.

She smiled and disappeared back down the stairwell.

Kurt leaned against the wall and practically threw back the rest of his drink. Now wasn't the time to worry about things like that happening. Blaine was going to be fine, for now. He was in 'responsible Blaine' mode, chasing after Wes. Tonight was mainly about fun, right?

He made his way back down the stairs (carefully, because that drink had sort of made him dizzier…)

"Sup, doll face," Blake said. "Need a hand?"

"No, thank you," Kurt said sharply.

"Whoa, easy with the attitude, Ice Queen," Blake said. "Lighten up."

"Oh, I'm lightened," Kurt said.

Blake chuckled, "I can see that." He put his hand carefully at Kurt's waist.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked.

"Helping you," Blake said, leaning much to close for comfort.

"No thank you," Kurt said again.

"Excuse me," Blaine said, appearing as the wonderful hero he always was to Kurt.

"Don't worry about it," Blake said, "I was just helping Kurt keep his balance. He's probably had too much to drink."

"I'm fine," Kurt said quickly.

"Don't touch my boyfriend," Blaine said. "The whole world is already pissed at you."

Kurt loved this protective, aggressive Blaine. He could've jumped him then and there.

"Chill, bro," Blake said. He winked at Kurt before walking away.

"What a douche," Blaine said. He groaned, "Why is everything in my life so hectic all the time?"

"I could ask myself the same thing," Kurt said. "Ugh, I'm having Karofsky flashbacks."

"Well, you're 100% fine now," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt smiled and put his arms around Blaine. "..Blaine, I think…I love you."

"What?" Blaine said.

"I love you," Kurt said, more confidently this time, despite the fact that Blaine looked concerned. "I'm not just saying that because I'm slightly intoxicated. I had a talk with your sister and…God, I didn't realize how much I really, really care about you. I mean, I knew I did. I just-"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and squeezed him tight. "I love you too," he said, their lips still touching.

11:21

"It's nearly time," Blaine said, back on the dance floor, hugging Kurt to him again.

"I've never been so excited for New Year," Kurt said and nuzzled against Blaine's neck.

"Me either," Blaine said. "I've never been kissed on midnight before."

Kurt beamed, "I'm glad to be your first, because you're mine too."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, "Let's practice."

Laughing quietly against Blaine's lips and forgetting the rest of the room, Kurt kissed Blaine full on. Blaine gripped Kurt tighter to him, kissing back eagerly.

"Ugh, get a room!" Wes yelled.

Kurt flushed and looked down. Blaine giggled a little. "Shut up!" he called before pressing his lips to Kurt's again.

"Man, it's not even midnight yet!" David said.

"He's just tryin' to get it in!" Wes said.

"Get it in and get it done!" David called.

Kurt was laughing against Blaine's shoulder at this point.

"The more alcohol you consume the less dapper you appear, gentlemen," Blaine said.

"Really, Blaine?" Wes said. "You're gonna call us out on being inappropriate?"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I guess we've got to get our act together for a bit longer."

"We?" Kurt said. "You started it."

"You didn't object," Blaine said. "It takes two to tango!"

"Damn straight," Wes said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

11: 37

The room had gotten a bit more rowdy, as everyone began to anticipate the coming of the New Year. Michael was louder than ever. Blake was scowling in the corner. David and Wes were laughing at nothing. Megan and her friends were dancing with each other.

Blaine was singing to Kurt in a secluded corner. Kurt was planting small kisses along Blaine's jaw line.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, "I could say the same."

"I'm going to make sure that next year is better for me," Kurt said.

"This year wasn't all bad," Blaine asked, "was it?"

"Of course not," Kurt smirked, "I have you now, don't I?"

Blaine smiled wider and hugged Kurt tight.

11: 44

"Sing another song like that, Blaine, and I'll have to throw up," Wes said.

Blaine smirked, "You sure it's not the uh, alcohol?"

Wes nodded, "100% sure, in fact."

David laughed.

"Well, don't eaves drop," Blaine teased.

"Is that Ryan with Jenna?" Derrick asked. "Again?"

"Can you please explain to us why they aren't together?" Wes asked, leaning on Derrick.

"Clearly, it's because he and Ryan are in love," Blake said.

"Shut up," Derrick said. "It's actually because she's in college."

"And he's just another high school douchebag," Blaine added.

"Looks like every one is getting a kiss except for me!" Wes said, dramatically.

"So, Jessica left?" Derrick asked.

"Yes," Wes sighed, "I think it was something to do with the fact that I called her a slut."

"Harsh," David said. Alicia was hanging onto his arm giving an approving look.

"This is your fault, Blake," Wes said.

Blake rolled his eyes, "I thought we were past this."

11: 52

"Which one of you lucky ladies is going to be my 12 o'clock smooch?" Michael yelled.

A corner full of girls giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not you are actually related to him," Wes said to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "He's alright."

"Is it that big of a deal anyway?" Kurt asked. "Kissing at New Year."

"Basically," David said.

"Not that either of you have to worry anyway," Wes added.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulders.

The television was now showing Time Square.

11: 55

"I'd like to go to Time Square sometime on New Year's," Kurt said.

"Maybe I'll go with you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled.

11: 57

Michael had taken the idea of kissing at midnight as go ahead and start. Everyone was watching the screen intently as the ball got ready to drop. Blaine and Kurt were holding onto each other.

"This is stupid," Wes mumbled, bitterly.

11: 58

Blaine looked at Kurt, lovingly. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and sighed contently. Murt put his arms around Blaine's neck.

11: 59

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt murmured, their lips barely brushing one another's. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. It was perfect.

10...9...8...

Blaine felt Kurt's eyelashes on his cheek.

7...6...5...

Kurt was blushing for no reason other than he felt good.

4...3...2...

The room exploded with 'Happy New Year!' Blaine and Kurt weren't paying much attention, however. They were too bust kissing. They kissed like they'd never kissed before. Ignoring everything else in the world, Kurt put his hand in Blaine's hair and lost himself in the kiss. He felt light-headed and dizzy - but in a very good way. The pressure of Blaine's hands on his hips drove him crazy. Blaine slid his tongue past Kurt's plump, pink lips and tasted every inch of him. Kurt pressed his tongue to Blaine's. Blaine's hand nearly slid down to grip Kurt's butt, but he stopped himself.

Several people were wolf-whistling and cat-calling, which brought Kurt to the realization that they were, in fact, still in a crowded room. They both pulled away flushing and feeling dizzy.

"Happy New Year, Kurt," Blaine cooed.

"Happy New Year, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note**: This chapter is basically full of smut. No shame.

…

The stroke of midnight didn't cause the party to stop. It was another hour of dancing and singing and laughing before Kurt yawned.

"Are you tired?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said, "a bit."

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go up to bed, shall we?"

Kurt hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangements. No way had he thought about sleeping _with_ Blaine, in his bed, just the two of them. The thought of waking up with Blaine next to him (again!) made him grin. This time, it would be much nicer because they would both be in comfortable positions. Laying down. Together. On Blaine's bed. Maybe the alcohol had gotten to him more than he thought.

"Sure," Kurt replied coolly. He reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed his hand back and lead him up the stairs. A low hum hung in the main floor of the house from the few adults left over. The highest level of the house, which held Blaine's room, was silent, aside from their footsteps.

Blaine opened the door and held it for Kurt. Feeling a little apprehensive, Kurt stepped inside and stood, a little awkwardly. The complete silence is what made everything feel so odd. They were alone together all the time in the dorms. This felt different.

"I'll get you something to wear," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, finding words difficult. Blaine dug in his drawer and pulled out a grey t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Kurt could've complained, but he was too intoxicated by Blaine's scent. "I'll be right back," he said quietly.

He slumped against the bathroom door, catching his breath. Why was everything suddenly so careful? He felt flustered and there were butterflies in his stomach that hadn't been there previously. He was undressing and Blaine was only a door apart from him. He pulled on the flannel and pulled the shirt over his head, taking in Blaine's scent even more strongly. It felt nice being in Blaine's clothes.

He opened the door to find himself facing a shirtless Blaine. He felt the color rise in his cheeks. Blaine's tight stomach, his arms flexing as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Oh, hi," Blaine said.

"Your pants are too short for me," Kurt teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine teased back. He put his arms around Kurt.

Kurt nearly melted against Blaine's chest. He realized this was the first time he's seen Blaine in a plain t-shirt. His arms were so nice.

Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back. He looked at Kurt, who was curled close to him, his eyelashes down over his cheeks, the soft hint of freckles on his perfect nose (Blaine wondered if he got more freckles during the summer). His hair was a little ruffled from having changed clothes. Blaine liked seeing Kurt like this. It was nice, getting to know him so well, and seeing every phase of Kurt. He hugged Kurt tighter to him, if that was even possible. He felt Kurt's hands against his back. He wanted nothing more than to stand like this forever. He felt safe and loved and wonderful in Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked at him, eyes full of adoration, love and a hint of lust. They were pressed awfully close, after all. Blaine put his hand against Kurt's cheek and kissed him softly. His lips were so soft and fit perfectly with his own. He opened his mouth just a little, and Kurt did the same. He tried not to make it so sexual, so quickly, but Kurt was so tight against him, gripping at his t-shirt with one hand, pulling his hair, just a little, with the other. Plus, Kurt's mouth was just so lovely, and tasted like strawberries, Blaine thought. He slid his tongue past Kurt's lips and behind his teeth, rubbing gently against Kurt's tongue. Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt and moaned quietly into the kiss. Blaine felt his stomach go tight and the burning sensation is his lower stomach indicated how quickly a teenage boy's hormones kicked in.

Kurt certainly wasn't objecting to the situation, what-so-ever. He was clearly turned on as well. Blaine was thrilled that he could be the one to do that to Kurt. No one else had the privilege of doing that. He ran his hand along Kurt's hips, up under his shirt, to feel that lovely line along Kurt's hipbone. He gently ran his fingers along Kurt's stomach, savoring the feel of his soft skin. Blaine wanted to kiss it. Would that be okay? Kurt would stop him if it were too much, wouldn't he? Blaine gently pushed Kurt down onto the bed.

Blaine kissed his jaw line, down to his throat. Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt some more until it was disregarded. Even better, Blaine thought, moving away from Kurt, only so Kurt could remove his own shirt as well.

Never had Kurt been this exposed in front of another boy (well anyone, for that matter). His breathing heightened. He'd never been _like this _with a boy either. All he could do for the moment was stare as Blaine, hovered over him - tan skinned and toned (but not too toned). He was perfect and all Kurt's.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck again, harder, letting his teeth run across the skin, Kurt moaned and threw his head to the side, allowing Blaine more access. Blaine, however, had moved to his collarbone. Kurt whimpered quietly, feeling Blaine's erection against his thigh. He felt a surge of pressure in his own, at the feeling. Especially considering Blaine's lips were all over his bare chest. He gasped audibly when Blaine took one of his nipples into his mouth.

Kurt struggled to control his moans when Blaine started kissing his stomach. He felt himself grow harder, thinking of Blaine's mouth so close…

Blaine was thinking the same. He struggled to control himself. He ran his tongue along Kurt's lower stomach, his fingers digging into Kurt's hips. Would it be okay to give Kurt a blowjob? He wanted to _so badly_.

"Kurt…" Blaine managed to speak. He felt braver than usual. Maybe it was just a push from the alcohol. He exhaled, "Can I…suck you off?"

"You- you don't have to," Kurt mumbled.

"Do you want me to?" Blaine asked, in a low grumbled that drove Kurt crazy.

"Yes," Kurt purred. He did want him to.

Blaine let a hand slid past Kurt's waistband. He gasped at Blaine's touch.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Blaine said.

"I want you to…to suck me off," Kurt said in a voice he had no idea he was able to use.

Blaine bit his lip and slid Kurt's pajama pants past his hips and his hard on in his warm hand. Kurt held back a moan.

"Now, I realize this is going to be difficult," Blaine said, "but please, try to be kind of…quiet."

Kurt was about to respond, but Blaine had taken the tip of his dick into his warm, wet mouth. Kurt moaned quietly and took handfuls of the sheets. Blaine ran his tongue along the length of Kurt, enjoying Kurt's squirming below him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he had a good idea, and seemed to be doing a good job. He smirked before lowering his whole mouth onto Kurt's length.

Already feeling close to the edge, Kurt moaned and threw his head back. "Blaine…"

This was certainly a motivator. Blaine, slowly at first, began working his way up and down Kurt's shaft, fitting as much of Kurt as he could into his mouth. The rest, he wrapped his hand around, and started to quicken the pace. He moaned into Kurt's length as Kurt said his name, low and throaty. Blaine held Kurt's hips tight, running his tongue along, apparently, the right spots.

"Ooh, Blaine…" Kurt clutched the sheets, "I'm…so close…" The room started spinning. He mumbled Blaine's name a few more times and, "Ooh, God… Blaine, I'm gonna…"

Blaine did not pull away, only moved faster and sucked harder, as Kurt came.

Kurt could hardly believe what had just happened. Sure, he'd had fantasies about things like this, but this was real. He felt dizzy (in a good way). Blaine was next to him, smiling. He kissed Kurt softly, and Kurt could taste himself in the kiss. Something that should've been kind of gross, was oddly a turn on.

Blaine ran his thumb along Kurt's flushed cheek. He was trying his absolute best to be sweet, but the buldge in his pants was actually throbbing with need. Kurt soon noticed Blaine's unattended problem. He caught his breath and kissed Blaine hard. He pressed against Blaine until he rolled over. He let his thigh rest against Blaine's. He kissed Blaine's neck and nipped at his skin under his ear. Blaine groaned and squeezed Kurt's hips.

It was too late to turn back now.

"Kurt…" he whispered.

"Tell me what you want," Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck.

"You," Blaine said.

"Clearly," Kurt chuckled. He pressed his lips to Blaine's neck and murmured, "You want me to get you off?"

"Yes," Blaine moaned, as Kurt moved his leg just enough to rub against Blaine's erection.

"You do?" Kurt smirked against Blaine's shoulder, "You want me to give you head?"

With al the control he could muster, Blaine said, "Kurt, you don't have to do _that_."

"I want to," Kurt purred against Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine practically shuttered beneath him. He'd always thought of Kurt doing such, but didn't think it would happen. Not this soon anyway. God, were they moving too quickly? Was this too much? Now wasn't the time to question it. Kurt's soft lips were marking Blaine's chest.

Kurt's mind was racing. He had no idea what he was doing. He stalled for time for awhile, but didn't want to be a tease. He sucked in a deep breath and toyed with Blaine's waistband. He wanted to do this, so badly that he was half turned on again.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard and he slid Blaine's pants down. First, Kurt simply wanted to touch him. They hadn't even _touched_ like this. They certainly were leaping a bit ahead of themselves… Blaine groaned in response to Kurt's touch.

Kurt slowly lowered his mouth onto the head. He pumped with his hand momentarily. As terrible as it was, Blaine couldn't help thinking how _adorable_ Kurt was in this not-so-adorable situation. His eyelashes touching his flushed cheeks. He was perfect.

When Kurt lowered the rest of his mouth onto Blaine, and began to move up and down Blaine's shaft, it was all he could do not to buck his hips. He had fistfuls of blankets. He wasn't going to last long.

Kurt was pleased with himself. He was clearly getting somewhere with this. Blaine's moans and twitches indicated this.

"Oh, Kurt…baby," Blaine threw his head back, "I'm about to…"

Kurt did his best to allow Blaine to release in his mouth. He went back to pumping with his hand. Blaine tasted good. He always thought this would be the kind of gross part, but to his surprise, this was a turn on. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Was that okay?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine breathed. "That was great."

Kurt smiled.

Blaine sat up too and retrieved a dirty shirt to clean themselves up with. Kurt began to protest, because it was a really nice shirt! But he stopped himself, too tired to argue.

They settled into bed together, exchanging kisses along the way.

"You're perfect," Blaine said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "No, you are."

Blaine laughed a little. "Is this…okay?"

"What?"

"Everything that happened tonight," Blaine said.

"I…suppose so," Kurt said.

"You weren't uncomfortable or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No way," Kurt said. "Although, I think the alcohol might have increased my sexual desire, along with my courage, it was going to happen sooner rather than later anyway, don't you think?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Kurt said smiling. "Wonderful, in fact. Are you okay?"

"Awesome," Blaine said. He wasn't lying. No, that… that was amazing. But the moment he came down from the post-orgasm haze, he could help feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince," Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Goodnight."


	20. Chapter 20

"Blaine, honey, it's getting late, all your – Oh my…Blaine!"

Kurt blinked his eyes opened and realized what had just happened. He pulled his arms away from Blaine and didn't meet Blaine's mother's eyes.

"It's not, Mom! We were just sleeping!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to cover up the situation. At least they were still wearing pants, Kurt thought.

"I – I'm going to have to have a word with your father," she said and stepped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Blaine, I am so sorry," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Blaine said. He sighed and put his hand on Kurt's cheek. He kissed him softly. "You should probably go. I don't want you to be here when I get grounded." Blaine smiled.

"I..yeah, yeah. I should go," Kurt nodded. "If you need me, call me." Kurt waved his phone in his hand. He then looked at the time, "Holy shit, it's nearly 4 o'clock. No wonder we just got busted."

Blaine chuckled. "Gees. Oh well, even if I'm grounded for a thousand years, I don't regret it."

Kurt blushed. "Last night was something…"

"Do you think…we moved too fast?"

"I…don't know. But we'll discuss it later. My dad is going to kill me."

"I'll walk you out," Blaine said. He slipped on a shirt and Kurt got dressed in how own clothes. Together, they walked down the hall, down the stairs, to the front door. A rumble of voices could be heard from down the hall.

Kurt looked at Blaine, concern filled his eyes.

"It'll be fine," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt softly and hugged him tightly. He stood at the door and watched until Kurt had pulled out of the driveway.

He sighed and closed the door. "Might as well get this over-with…"

Blaine swallowed and made his way down the hall. The voices grew louder…

"It's the fact that he had a _boy_ in his bed. Our son is not gay."

"Greg, will you stop worrying about the gender of it all! We have to fairly punish him, like we would've Michael if he'd had a girl in his bed at this age…"

"He's a _freak_, Shannon."

"He's _your son_!"

"I don't give a damn. That type of abomination is not happening under my roof!"

"He's your son, Greg!"

Blaine had his hand on wall, he felt like curling up and crying. He expected to be punished, he expected to be lectured, but he didn't expect this. He swallowed his tears and stood up straight. He walked into the living room, where his mother and father were standing, his father glaring nastily as his mother, who had her back turned to him. His sister was sitting on the couch, tears running down her own cheeks.

"Here's the little sneak now," his dad said.

Blaine exhaled. "I figured that the two of you would like to see me, so I came to face my punishment now."

"You bet you're gonna be punished!" his dad said. Blaine noticed several empty beer bottles on the coffee table. _Oh_.

"I thought so," Blaine said calmly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping naked with another boy!" his father shouted.

"I understand that I shouldn't have made it look that way, or had Kurt stay in my bed without your permission, but I can assure you, we both had on – "

"I don't give damn! I don't want to ever catch that faggot in this house with you, ever again!"

A surge of rage pulsed through Blaine. He could hear his heart beating in his ear drums. "Don't call him that."

"Well, that's what he is. A faggot. And he's trying to turn you into – "

"DON'T call Kurt that," Blaine clenched his fists at his sides. "He didn't make me this way. I was gay before I met him!"

"You most certainly were not!"

"Dad, open up your eyes, will you? I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay."

"Stop saying that! No son of mine is a queer."

Blaine shook his head. "Dad, please…please don't…"

"I know what you kids do on New Years, you all drink and party and I know that. I'm not stupid. What happened is that awful kid, your friend –"

"Boyfriend!"

"He got you all boozed up and had his way with you."

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?" Blaine yelled. "That is ridiculous! Dad, don't you dare blame this all on Kurt! I'M GAY, DAD. I LIKE BOYS AND I LOVE KURT! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" his father yelled, advancing on him.

"Dad, please!" Megan screamed from the couch.

"This is none of your concern, Megan!" their father said.

"Yes, it is!" Megan stood up. "That's my _brother_. Listen to yourself! You're being horrible!"

"What's going on?" Michael poked his head into the scene. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"Dear father doesn't want to accept the fact that I'm gay!" Blaine said.

"You're letting yourself be fooled and manipulated by this cock-sucker –"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Blaine yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND SUCH DISRESPECTFUL –"

"DISRESPECTFUL? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ONE THING ABOUT RESPECT, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE RAISING YOUR VOICE AT YOUR _FATHER_! I'VE BEEN GOOD TO YOU, BLAINE! I'VE TRIED TO SET YOUR RIGHT!"

"Don't you understand? It's not about 'setting me right'. I was _born this way_, dad!"

"My son is not a queer!"

Blaine gaped at his father, a man he had always known to be tough and stiff, but never _mean_. He was being awful, just awful. And his mother was just standing there, with her back to the situation. Megan was crying.

"Dad! Who cares?" Michael spoke up, "What's it matter?"

"IT'S A SIN AGAINST GOD!"

"Dad, everyone sins, big deal! It's not like –"

"I've put up with your back talk for all of my life, and now you're questioning my beliefs to my face?" their father was facing Michael now.

"I think you're drunk and angry. This should be discussed when –"

"Now you're questioning my parenting!"

"Oh for the love of…. Just, forget it." Michael rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I'm sorry."

Blaine felt tears falling out of his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. It shouldn't have to be like this.

"If the rest of you don't agree with how things are around here, you can get out!"

"Why do you think Blaine attends a boarding school!" Michael yelled.

"To waste more of my money!" their father yelled. "He's a damn disappointment!"

"Dad…" Blaine said, but it came out as sort of a choked up noise.

"Oh, am I being too hard on you? This is reality. This is how things go around here! MY SON IS NOT GOING TO BRING QUEERS INTO MY HOUSE AND LET HIMSELF BE TRICKED –"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine screamed.

"Excuse me?" his father said, taken aback. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I – I – "

"You fucking faggot, you disgust me!" his father spat. Before anyone could've said or done anything, his father slapped him across the face.

Everyone froze. Even his father seemed slightly taken aback at what he'd just done. Blaine stared at his father in disbelief, tears streaming down his face. Megan stood up. Michael was just as shocked as Blaine was.

Suddenly, Blaine's mother turned around. "Don't you ever, _ever_ touch my children like that again!"

"They're my children too!" his father yelled.

"I swear to God, if you touch my mother, I will punch you!" Michael yelled.

Blaine backed out of the room. Tears were falling as he went down the hall and up the stairs. He shut his door. He shut his bathroom door. Michael wouldn't let anything bad happen to the rest of them. Besides, this was his entire fault. With him gone, it would solve the problem…

"How was your party?" Kurt's father asked, "Must've been good since you didn't get home until four."

"Heh, yeah, sorry, dad," Kurt said. "I didn't go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning."

Burt rolled his eyes, "I guess it's my fault for not telling you when to be home."

"So, how was the evening here? Did I miss anything?" Kurt asked, avoiding further questioning.

"Boring," Finn said, "Really, _really_ boring."

"Oh, Finn, it was nice!" Carole said.

"You wouldn't even let me have a sip of champagne for the New Year's toast," Finn said.

Burt laughed under his breath. Kurt smiled fondly at his new family. He would miss them when he returned to Dalton.

After dinner, Kurt went to do his evening moisturizing routine, carefully checking over his shoulder for his father. To his displeasure, there was a reminder of his slightly-drunken sexual activity had led to a _hickey_. At least it was on the lower region of his neck, where it was much easier to hide.

Finn came down, preparing to change.

"So you and Rachel are on the outs?" Kurt asked.

"Erm, yeah…" Finn gathered his clothes. "Just…it wasn't working."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, honestly.

"Dude, I hope that's not your extent of hiding that," Finn said.

Kurt turned bright red, "No, it's just…I was just getting ready for bed." Kurt pulled up his collar.

"Guys," Burt came down the stairs. "I'm headed off to bed, alright?"

"Night, Burt," Finn said.

"Kurt…" Burt said, "um…you tell me that I can _trust_ you and Blaine, and then I find evidence that I can't?"

Finn continued to awkwardly search for a shirt.

"Fine, I get it…be safe. All that, right?" Kurt said, blushing furiously.

"It's just, erm…Look, I don't know how all this works…"

Finn's eyes went wide and he raced out of the room.

"Dad! It's okay!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's nothing to…worry about."

"Clearly there's something!" Burt said.

"We're not oh-so-sure on what we're doing, Dad," Kurt said. "We're taking it _slow_."

"Alright, kid," Burt said, "Just…don't let him pressure you. You matter, you know and –"

"Dad!" Kurt said, "It's oookay."

Blaine hated the half-conscious half-unconscious feeling, like he was floating on the edge of the world and that bright light that looked an awful lot like heaven. He hated the sound of sirens. He hated being on a stretcher, head lolling from side to side, as he was loaded onto the ambulance. He hated half-seeing his sister and mother crying beside him. He hated the sound of his heart rate on the monitor. He hated not remembering when he'd been lowered into a hospital bed. He hated having an I. V. stuck in his arm. He hated people feeling sorry for him. He hated the fact that this was likely the end of the line. He hated that he'd probably be stuck in a mental institution. He hated that the blade had gone just a little bit deeper than he'd originally intended. He hated that he'd lost control.

Ashamed of himself, Blaine didn't speak. He just looked over at his mother's sleeping form.

Suddenly, he felt a body next to him, squeezing his hand. He looked up and saw Kurt hovering over him, tears in his eyes, but none spilled. He looked alarmed, and sad, but didn't let himself break. He held tight onto Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed his hand back.

"I love you," Kurt said soothingly.

"I love you too," Blaine croaked, his voice hoarse from crying and shouting.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and brought his hand close to his mouth and kissed it. "Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Anything you want."

"Can you sing me 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt's hand another squeeze.

Kurt nodded.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I_?"

Tear were streaming down Kurt's cheeks. Blaine had closed his eyes, but he opened them.

"Kurt, don't cry," Blaine said, squeezing his hand again.

"It's just…my mom used to sing that too me all the time when she…when she was in the hospital," Kurt wiped his eyes.

"Come here," Blaine said.

"You're fragile," Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head, "Just come here."

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's bed and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged Kurt with the arm that wasn't hooked the I.V. and kissed him on the cheek, tears streaming down his own face. The two of them cried, both silently, not wanting the other to see.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay, just…just shh," Kurt said and kept holding onto Blaine.

"It's not okay," Blaine said. "I shouldn't have done this…I…lost control."

"Blaine, I don't know what to do for you," Kurt said. "Please, just please, listen to the doctors. If they want to put you on medication, please take it. Please do whatever it is they want."

"They're going to put me somewhere," Blaine whispered.

"Don't talk like that," Kurt said. "You're going to be fine. You're not crazy, Blaine, you're sad."


	21. Chapter 21

"Where's Blaine?"

Kurt looked up from his lunch, which he was more-or-less picking at, rather than eating. Wes, David, Josh, and Derrick were taking their usual seats. It was Wes who has spoken.

"He had an accident on New Year's Day, hurt his wrist. He'll be in the hospital for the rest of the week," Kurt said.

"What happened?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not totally sure, he like, hit his head too or something and was really out of it when I saw him," Kurt said.

"We should all go and see him," David said.

"He said he didn't want any visitors, because he's embarrassed or something like that," Kurt said.

"Oh."

Kurt looked back at his plate, where he continued to swirl around the contents of his soup.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I guess my worry has just carried over into today."

Wes eyed him suspiciously before starting to eat his own lunch.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," a woman with long blonde hair, tied back in a braid, and a smile on her face, greeted him. "I'm Doctor Vaught and I'll be talking to you today."

Blaine sunk down into the leather seat without speaking. He was embarrassed and ashamed of himself for having ended up back inside the loony doctor's office. He sighed and played with the edge of his bandages.

"It's better if you just start talking now, Blaine," she said softly. "I know it's hard, but you've got to."

"I know," Blaine said, sounding defeated. "So, let's get on with it then. Ask me why I did it, how do I feel now, warn me, try to tell me people who commit suicide go to hell, write me a prescription, whatever…"

"Let's begin where _this_ begins," she said sternly.

"Christ…" Blaine mumbled.

"Then, we can find out what triggered your relapse," she said beginning to write on her clipboard.

"I don't want to talk about what happened a year ago," Blaine sighed.

"But we must touch on it in order to find things that they have in common."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, "I can tell you what they have in common. My fucking father. That's what. Being ridiculed and treated horribly by someone who I thought I could trust, who I thought loved me. My father caught me making out with my best guy friend last year. He beat the crap out of me, screaming about what I was doing is a 'sin' and how disgusting it is. He scared Nathan so damn badly that he started to hate me. So, it got around school that I was gay. People started picking on me. It got physical. I was on the soccer team and all my team mates started to hate me. They cornered me and kicked me and Nathan spit in my face. I wanted to die… No one at home listened to me when I felt like dying. I fought it for as long as I could, but when Nathan spit on me, something snapped. I slashed my wrists. The end of the first time."

"That's quite a summary…" she said, looking rather taken aback.

"I relapsed before this. I'd stopped taking the medication because it made me feel numb," Blaine sighed. "It was once when I heard my dad talking really rudely about gay people. I…felt awful. The second time, my dad was lecturing me on why I was a failure. I hate being home because he never fails to make me feel worthless.

"But see, it was definitely different this time. I didn't really want to die. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to die, a little blood wouldn't be so bad, just to feel, just to…" Blaine sighed. "I'm so sick of my family. So, I was in the wrong that night. They never gave a shit about Wes or David or anyone else sleeping on my room. They're never in my life enough to know what I do! God forbid me have my boyfriend spend New Year's Eve with me. Maybe we should've been more cautious about the sleeping arrangement. We shouldn't have…"

"Go on."

"Christmas Break, my parents were off doing whatever the hell they wanted. Their plane was delayed. BULLSHIT!" Blaine hit his fists against the arms of the chair. "I spent Christmas with Kurt because they were too busy to spend time with me. How do they expect me to…to _want_ to spend time with them? They don't acknowledge my existence half the time as it is. Do I ever get a call, even on my birthday? No."

"What happened that day Blaine?"

"My mom came in my room to wake me up, because it was late in the day. Kurt and I were lying in bed, and it…didn't look good. She flipped out and told my dad…"

"What happened?"

"I can understand being punished. Ground me for a week, lecture me, take my phone away, I don't know!" Blaine covered his face with his hands. "My dad had been drinking and he's nasty enough without the alcohol half the time. He was talking awfully about me, and I'd never heard him do that before… I came in the room, and asked for my punishment… It turned into a shouting match, because he kept insulting Kurt. I was so angry that I cried, and he slapped me and kept calling me names. I'm a disappointment, never mind my 4.0 GPA at an academic private school, plus being the usual lead in our Glee Club. Forget anything that's worth being rewarded for. I'm gay."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with that," she said. "We can help you. We can report your father's actions. However, that's not an excuse—"

"I know it's not," Blaine interrupted. "That's why I'm here."

"We're going to talk to you for a few more days, that way you can be properly diagnosed."

'_He's pressing charges.'_

'_Are you kidding?'_

'_Of course not. We've got to talk.'_

'_You and me?'_

'_Yes. If you tell, he'll get what he deserves without anyone else getting into trouble.'_

'_I can't.'_

'_Please?'_

'_It won't help you if I do.'_

'_It will help you and him.'_

'_Suddenly you want to help him?'_

'_No, I just want to make things right.'_

'_You always do, Finn.'_

Kurt sighed and tucked his phone away.

The idea of telling anyone what Karofsky did made him feel ill. He didn't want to out him either. Maybe he could talk to Karofsky without anything happening… That thought made him shudder.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, rising from the bed. He came at Kurt at top speed and hugged him tightly.

"Baby," Kurt whispered and ran his hand along Blaine's back. He was wearing a plain cotton shirt, and sweat pants. His hair was ungelled. He was beautiful.

"I've missed you," Blaine said.

"I missed you too," Kurt said. He placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek before letting go. "How is everything?"

"Really… weird. My therapist is suggesting one more meeting with _another_ doctor. Then, I get a prescription, then I'm out of here!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt returned the smile. "We should talk."

"Oh," Blaine said, looking slightly crestfallen. "I guess we should."

They sat on the edge of Blaine's hospital bed. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

"Should we pick up where we left off, or should we move on to what happened after that?" Kurt asked.

"Let's start where we left off, move along in chronological order," Blaine said smiling a little.

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Um, so, we let ourselves get pretty far ahead," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Not that it was a bad thing."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Shall we take things a little slower or keep it at this pace for a long while?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, "we should certainly be more careful about doing things like that."

"I agree," Blaine said.

"Blaine, what happened? Why did you…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

Blaine shook his head. "My dad."

"Did he hurt you?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

"He was calling me awful names and I got upset and started to cry and he slapped me. It was just too much for me to take, and I shouldn't have let myself get into that state of mind. I shouldn't have left the room, because I heard my mom start to finally stand up for me… I know I have people who love me, I just couldn't think straight. I know there are other outlets, I was just…gone. It was an accident. I went too deep… I messed up."

"Look at me," Kurt said.

Blaine looked up, his eyes full of tears.

"You have to deal with the pain when it comes, you can't bottle it up like you do," Kurt said. "I think that's why you get so far away from yourself. You push everything bad away until that one moment, when something really, really hurts you and you just break. Don't blame yourself, that doesn't help either. The world isn't fair, and we both know that."

"I love you so much," Blaine said, voice coated with tears.

"I love you too," Kurt said, and smiled. He brought Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Blaine smiled and chuckled. "I bet you didn't think your hero was so screwed up."

"You're perfect. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."


	22. Chapter 22

Early January brought more snow that December had. So much snow, in fact, that Dalton cancelled classes for the day. Jeff, one of the kinder Warblers, texted Kurt to let him know classes had been cancelled. After he got the text, he drifted back to sleep. He was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and academically. He was worried about Blaine and Finn, being worked to death by the Warblers who had suddenly decided to focus on Regionals, had homework in every class. A few extra hours of sleep would be lovely.

Half-way through a very pleasant dream about summer, Kurt was woken by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he groaned, pulling his blankets around his bare chest.

"Guess who."

Kurt practically jumped out of the bed and opened the door. As soon as he did, the smell of fresh coffee and Blaine filled the room.

"Aw," Blaine cooed, at the site of a just-awoken Kurt, with messy hair, flannel pants, and tired eyes.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him tight.

"Easy, love, I have coffee," Blaine said chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, feeling his face flush when he remembered how little he had on.

"Not happy to see me?" Blaine teased.

"Of course I am, you brought coffee," Kurt smirked and took one of the cups from his hand.

"They let me go!" Blaine said.

"That's great," Kurt smiled.

"I was diagnosed with depression," Blaine said, running his fingers along the edge of his coffee cup.

"I would've never guessed that," Kurt said.

"Yeah, well, like you said, I bottle things up," Blaine looked up at Kurt. "I'm okay now, so far. I'm taking antidepressants. They make me tried and weak and sweaty. But that should fade over time."

"That's good then," Kurt said. "At least you'll be better, right?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes, I will. They figured out the mistake in my medication before as well."

"Great, so this time it won't make you feel worse?"

"Well, before, they had me taking Lithium, which was doing the opposite of what it was supposed to be doing, because it's meant for severe cases of depression, and for bipolar. So, it made me feel numb, rather than normal. This time, they have me on a low dosage of Paxil." Blaine yawned, "See? Ugh."

"As long as you're going to be okay," Kurt said. "And, if you're tired, we can cuddle," Kurt suggested.

"That sounds lovely," Blaine smiled. He kicked off his shoes and jacket.

The two of them climbed under the sheets. Kurt placed his arm around Blaine's midsection. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's hips. "This is nice and warm," Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer.

"Mhm," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly. Then again. And again. And again. And again, until the kiss deepened. Blaine traced his hand along Kurt's side, as Kurt's tongue traced the inside of his mouth. Blaine moaned quietly and griped Kurt's hip. Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's neck, he kissed along his throat, up to the place under Blaine's ear that drove him crazy.

"I've missed you," Blaine whispered.

"It's been a week," Kurt said.

"A long week," Blaine corrected him.

"It has," Kurt sighed. He thought of how Finn had texted him to tell him that Karofsky was taking him to court over that lousy fight they got into. Now wasn't the time to put more weight on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Tell me about it _later_." Blaine played with the edge of Kurt's pajamas.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine, and allowed their legs to get tangled together.

"You're beautiful," Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck. Kurt felt a blush appear on his cheeks, as Blaine kissed him, down his neck to his throat. He licked and nipped at Kurt's collarbone. Kurt untucked Blaine's shirt and tugged it off.

Their lips found each other again and their tongues danced, and rubbed. Their bodies were moving at their own accord, and they were grinding against each other. Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's chest, to his stomach, and to his pant line. Kurt toyed with Blaine's zipper, as Blaine moaned lightly into the kiss.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly, as Kurt pushed his jeans over his thighs. Blaine kicked them off and Kurt's palm had found its way to Blaine's erection. Their lips met again, more frantically. Blaine grabbed a first-full of Kurt's hair (taking advantage of the fact that he could because it was not fixed yet).

"God, Kurt you're just…just so _sexy_," Blaine said, his voice low and rough.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Blaine said, "you get me so damn hot."

"How?" Kurt asked, smirking a little, palming him more roughly through the thin line of fabric.

Blaine's eyes that were dark and so full of lust. "With those seductive pouty lips, and those pleading blue eyes. Just one touch and I'm gone. Your soft, smooth ivory skin. Your hips…oh my God, your hips. Your body is just wonderful. I could touch you _all day_."

Kurt could definitely feel himself blushing, but he continued, in a husky voice he hardly knew he owned, "Then, touch me, Blaine."

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's torso, to his hips. He pushed Kurt onto his back and straddled his waist and began kissing down his neck, to his collarbone. Kurt moaned quietly, gripping Blaine's back.

"Like this?"

"However you want," Kurt breathed.

Blaine kissed him again, and thrust his tongue past Kurt's lips. Without really, even meaning to, Blaine started grinding slowly into Kurt. In response, Kurt moaned into the kiss and arched his back. Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's waistband. He shoved down Kurt's sweatpants and boxers in one eager move. He studied Kurt's erection for a moment, allowing his mouth to gape open just a little. Kurt was just so beautiful. Everything about him. He let his hand grasp Kurt, and Kurt let out an audible moan. Slowly, Blaine pumped Kurt's cock, watching Kurt wither below him. Kurt started to buck his hips, and throw his head back.

"God, you're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine groaned. He shoved down his own boxers. He wrapped his fingers around both of them, and pumped. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hip tightened, and his other hand moved with Blaine's.

"Blaine, baby," Kurt hissed, "I'm close."

"M-me too," Blaine strained, his body acting on its own, as he thrust into their hands, against Kurt's length. "Oh my God, Kurt!"

Kurt was already in the process of coming, his head thrown back, and moans escaping his mouth. Blaine was thrown over the edge at the sight, feeling Kurt's body shaking, his hot release on their hands, and he was coming too.

"Well, now we can cuddle, right?" Blaine chuckled, leaning over to Kurt's bedside table to get tissues and clean themselves up.

"Guess so," Kurt said.

"Damn, I thought I was tired before," Blaine said, climbing off of Kurt and lying next to him. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt laughed and settled against Blaine's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurt's forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I refuse to turn this into every other chapter is smut… but this couple… uhhhh. Don't worry, I won't lose my plot-points. aha


	23. Chapter 23

"Congratulations," Kurt said. He was back with his family, the New Directions. They were at Breadstixs, celebrating McKinley High's football championship. Blaine was with him too. The rest of the football team was seated as far away from them as possible. They looked pretty insane, because the New Directions and the football team were wearing zombie make-up from the half time show.

"Thanks!" Finn grinned before taking a bite of stringy cheese pizza.

"We really couldn't have done it without the girls," Sam said.

"Especially you Tina," Finn said.

Mike hugged Tina and kissed her on the cheek.

"And Lauren," Puck said.

Lauren smiled.

"And can I just say that the song that you guys mashed up for the half time show was amazing," Blaine added.

"The make-up is impressive too," Kurt said, "creepy."

Finn made a face and bared his teeth.

"If we weren't the only ones in here, people would think we were crazy," Artie laughed.

"Well, I still look hot," Santana said.

"Yes ma'am!" Puck said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, glad that he was able to be around his old friends without it being awkward. Blaine smiled back and made a dramatic kissy-face at Kurt. Kurt giggled and kissed him quickly. Blaine caught two football players making a gagging gesture behind their table. He brushed it off and hoped that Kurt didn't notice.

He didn't seem to have noticed, because he was engaged in a conversation with Rachel and Mercedes, involving lots of hand gestures and excited movements.

Soon, they began clearing out. Kurt and Blaine were two of the last to get up, Sam and Finn were in front of them. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek and threw his arm around Kurt's waist.

"It would be a damn shame if I had to throw up after eating all that food," Azimo's voice rang out. Laughter followed. Karofksy was standing behind him.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who looked livid.

"Is there a _problem_?" Blaine asked, turning to face them.

"Yeah, there is," Azimio spoke up. "I don't want to see you two spreading your gay all over the place, where I have to eat my food. It's disgusting and I'm choking on your sparkly pixie dust."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed. "I thought we were cool now! What the hell, guys?"

"We said we were cool with dancing to one stupid song, not marching at no gay pride parade, waving rainbow flags and shit," Azimio said.

"Besides," Karofsky said, "these two don't even go here."

Finn sent Karofsky a nasty glare.

"What's the problem, Hudson?" Karofsky asked.

"Yes," Finn said, through gritted teeth.

"I don't suggest you being this close to me, taunting me," Karofsky said, "might come up on the 24th."

"Maybe he shouldn't," Sam said, stepping past Kurt and Blaine, "but that's got nothing to do with me."

"Aw, is Sammy standing up for his _boyfriend_?" Karofsky spat. "Don't make me black your eye again, Evans."

Sam drew back, but Finn grabbed his arm. "He's not worth it," Kurt said, glaring at Karofsky.

Puck looked like death. He was standing behind the others, clutching his fists in anger.

"You frustrated, Puckerman?" Karofsky went on, "Too much testosterone for your faggy body to handle?"

"Shut your mouth, Karofsky," Puck spat.

"Let's just go!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing Finn towards the door, with as much strength as he could muster. "Ignore them."

"Why are you being so defensive, Dave?" Blaine asked.

"Shut your mouth, hobbit," Karofsky said. "I beat your ass once, I can do it again. I'll smash you flat."

"Not if I can help it," Sam said.

"Oh, lady lips," Karofsky said. "Should've known you sucked cock."

"That is it! Every single one of you out, or I will be calling the police," their waitress said.

Finn kicked a chair and stormed out. Kurt followed him saying something about "if everyone would just listen to me…" Blaine followed Kurt and didn't say anything else.

When they reached the parking lot, Puck approached them. "I can't stand how you just let them talk to you like that, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently I don't have to say anything with all of you around! I have my own set of body guards."

"Like I told you, we'd form a perimeter around you," Puck said.

"I appreciate it, all of it," Kurt said. "It's just, I don't want any of you to get hurt or into trouble or back into juvie for me."

"In case you hadn't noticed, they called us both out," Blaine said. "That time it was extremely personal."

"Kurt you're my boy now," Puck said. "Those guys are dicks. I don't want to see you and your prince charming treated like that."

"It's just mean," Sam added.

"What part of 'you're my brother' are you not understanding?" Finn asked. "And Blaine's practically like family now. It's like a whole personal attack now when one of you are called out."

Kurt was on the edge of tears. He didn't know Sam very well, Puck used to throw him in dumpsters, Finn had always been nice, but never like this, and Blaine…his _prince charming_, was smiling. He put his palm on Kurt's cheek.

"Have you wanted to relapse since New Years?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in the leather chair.

"I can tell by the way that you're acting there's something bothering you," Dr. Vaught said.

"No," Blaine replied. "I haven't relapsed. I haven't wanted to. I've barely even thought about it. I don't want to risk being locked up again. And, I most certainly do not want to die," Blaine finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Mr. Anderson," she said. "You have to prove it to yourself."

Blaine nodded. "I have started to prove it to myself. Life can be so beautiful, you know?"

"And when it's not so beautiful?"

"I just think about the good things."

"What are your good things? Where is your happy place, Blaine?"

"Warm rain, good songs, and Kurt's arms," Blaine smiled.

"Tell me about Kurt," she said.

"He's perfect," Blaine said. "I want to protect him from the world. I love him so much."

"Protect him?"

"Yes, he was being bullied at his old school and I wanted to make sure that he was stronger than me."

"You like having someone to relate to," she said.

"Of course."

"Someone to take care of?"

"Yes."

She scribbled on her clip board.

Kurt was applying his nightly moisturizer. There were dark circles under his eyes. He ran his finger under his eye, across the sunken circles. He'd _never_ had dark circles before. He ran his hand through his drying bangs, trying to position them correctly. He turned his head to examine his flawless jawline.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt turned and smiled. "How was your session?"

"It wasn't bad, I got to talk about you," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower, then…can I come back and sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "I'll be here. Reading."

"Good, then I'll be right back, lovely," Blaine said.

After Blaine left, he sunk down onto the bed. He felt oddly self-conscious and worried. After New Year's, Kurt had been continually worrying about Blaine. After the night at Breadstix, he was worried that Karofsky had started provoking Finn again. He hated having flaws on his face and dark circles were not attractive, especially on pale skin.

He grabbed his book from the side table.

Blaine returned soon. "Don't you look comfortable!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back and beckoned Blaine towards him. Blaine snuggled up to Kurt and kissed his neck softly. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly to him.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt said. "So much."

"You sound…upset," Blaine searched Kurt's face for an answer.

"I'm not upset, really. I just…I worry about you. And Finn. And school. And Warblers practice."

"You don't have to worry about me," Blaine said.

"Of course I do. You're my baby and I love you."

Blaine laughed a little.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi, Dad. I had a question that I thought it would be wise to go ahead and bring up."

"Let's hear it then," Burt Hummel's voice said from the other end of the phone, with a sigh.

"I was wondering if, maybe, by chance, you would let me…stay the night with Blaine on Saturday night." Kurt tapped his foot on the edge of his desk nervously.

Burt sighed again, "Kurt… I don't know, buddy. Don't you two see each other at school and stuff?"

"We do," Kurt said. "It's just… you know how Blaine's having a lot of trouble right now? His parents want him to be home this weekend, like he was last weekend. But Blaine really doesn't want to go home, and he asked me to come over and stay to make it more bearable."

"Why isn't it bearable? Does he not go home on the weekends?"

"I don't know if you've picked up on this or not, but Blaine doesn't exactly have an A + family."

"I sorta did, but didn't want to assume or step out of line. I'm going to ask now though, even though it's really not my business, it's slowly turning into my business. What's wrong with this kid's home-life? I thought he had rich, nice parents. That's what I gathered from that night at the hospital."

"Don't let the rich part fool you, Dad. His mom is fine. She…doesn't help the problem, but doesn't add to it either. It's his dad, mostly."

"I figured. I always hear it's the families that look nice on the outside are really pretty bad off," Burt continued. "What's his dad like?"

"He and his dad don't see eye to eye to begin with, and on top of that, his dad is entirely opposed to the idea of Blaine being gay, and on top of all of that, has a problem staying pleasant while having a drink. This is putting it all very nicely. His dad was calling him names and stuff that night…when things happened…"

"Then, maybe Blaine should just stay over here."

Kurt smiled small at his dad's kindness. "I suggested that, but he said his mom is being very avid about him coming home on the weekends. Last weekend, he said that his dad was over-doing it and being annoyingly fake and nice. He just feels really uncomfortable, but doesn't want to worry or have problems with his mom. I just want to be there for him in any way that I can."

"Now, Kurt, you know it's not your job to take care of Blaine and it's not your fault if, ya know, stuff happens…"

"I tell myself this all of the time, and I've even said it to Blaine. Dad, this weekend is about more than that. I do want to know that he's as happy as possible, not because I'm taking care of him, but because I love him. I miss you guys a lot, but Blaine needs me. I can't leave him alone there."

"To have known Blaine only a few months, you've gotten yourself in really deep, kid."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But it's just…when I'm with Blaine, I feel like I've known him so much longer than that. We have this connection, this feeling that it has to be the two of us. I know it sounds silly, but that's how I feel."

"Blaine's a great kid, and I'm happy that you're happy…" Burt paused. "I'll make you a deal, if Blaine comes over and has an early dinner around 4 or so with us, you can stay the night with him."

"Okay. Okay, I'll ask him. Thank you, Dad."

The deal that Burt was willing to make worked out quite well. The dinner was very nice. Blaine, however, claimed that he could make better spaghetti sauce than what Kurt made, and challenged him to a taste-off that the rest of Kurt's family would be happy to participate in at some point.

After the plates were being cleared and Kurt tried to excuse himself to pack for the night, Burt called the two boys into a private conversation in the hall.

"I'm going to trust you two big time tonight," Burt said, arms crossed.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine started, "can I just say that I have no ulterior motives about tonight, what-so-ever. Kurt and I are going to bake cookies and play karaoke on the Wii. My parents are both going to be home, in case you're worried about that."

Kurt felt a small blush creep over his face and a small smile tug on his lips.

"That's good to hear," Burt said. "But last time I trusted the two of you to spend a night together, Kurt returned with…erm evidence that everything wasn't as wholesome as you guys play it off to be."

"That certainly will not be happening again, I can assure you," Blaine said. "That was…a heat of the moment celebration thing. And…"

"Nothing happened, Dad," Kurt lowered his gaze and felt pretty bad for lying to his Dad about that night. "It was just…a heated…make-out session that…got a little out of hand." His face was burning red.

"Listen, it's not my relationship, but you are my son. I can't stop you from doing things that you're going to do. I will talk to you about it and make you uncomfortable in attempts to slow it down, because listen, you're both teenaged boys, and I know how that is, but I just don't want you two getting too far in over your heads. Alright?"

"Yes, dad," and "Yes, sir," were said at the same time.

"Good," Burt said. "Kurt, go get ready. I'm going to talk to Blaine a sec."

Kurt shared a helpless glance with Blaine and went off to his room.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, outside of Kurt or your friends or your family, I'm always willing to listen and help out if I can," Burt said.

For a second, Blaine was shocked, his mouth was opened in a small 'o' until a smile fell over his lips. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt, please."

"Alright, thank you, Burt," Blaine smiled and felt his throat tighten.

"Now, you two get outta here before I change my mind."

"That talk was sufficiently awkward," Kurt said in the passenger's seat of Blaine's car, laughing a little. "What did Dad say to you after I left?"

"Just that if I needed to talk to someone, he was willing to listen," Blaine smiled again at the thought. "Your dad is a wonderful man, Kurt. I have so much respect for him."

"I'm a lucky kid," Kurt said, honestly.

"You are," Blaine said, "Which is why we are not going to take advantage of your father's kindness and we will just be baking and singing."

"Oh, alright," Kurt said, fake pouting.

Inside the kitchen, Blaine had searched all the cabinets for all the ingredients for their cookie dough.

"Now, Kurt," Blaine smirked, "these are old fashion, gooey, sweet chocolate chip cookies that we're making. No heath or calorie counting involved."

"You're just trying to torture me tonight, aren't you, Blaine?" Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"The oven is heating, so pass me the sugar, sugar," Blaine said. They both burst into laughter.

Kurt was measuring things, and Blaine was mixing things. Finally, the dough was ready and the two of them dropped their dough on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven.

"Now, kiss the cook," Blaine said.

"This makes you a baker, actually," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine, "but it's close enough." He pressed his lips to Blaine's. The kiss lingered for a moment, and Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine. Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's lower back.

Blaine pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I must be the luckiest boy on the planet."

"I must be," Kurt said playfully. He reached up and moved a small strand of Blaine's curly hair that had fallen out of place.

From the door frame, someone cleared their throat. They quickly broke apart and turned to face Blaine's father. Kurt felt a surge of hatred pulse through his body. He hadn't expected for it to feel like that. He swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Dad," Blaine said, "hey, I uh, didn't know you were home yet."

"I've been home, it's Saturday," he replied. "Why in the world are you baking cookies?" It was as if baking cookies was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard of.

"I wanted some homemade warm cookies," Blaine replied.

"Well clean up your mess," he said eyeing the counter. "Why would you make cookies before dinner?"

"I already had dinner with Kurt," Blaine said. "Remember, I was having an early dinner with him so that he could spend the night with me?"

Blaine's father grumbled something that sounded like 'forgot'. He left the room after that and repeated "Clean up your mess."

"We might as well clean up," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded.

In silence they cleaned the flour and sugar from the counter-top, put the ingredients back in their places. By that time, their 10 minutes was up, and the cookies were done.

"They smell good," Kurt said smiling.

"It's hard to mess up chocolate chip cookies, so they probably taste good as well," Blaine said, returning Kurt's smile. They placed the cooling cookies on a large plate and poured glasses of milk, then made their way down to the den.

Kurt sat the plate down, while Blaine turned on the TV and Wii system.

"Okay, we're going to play Disney Sing It. Party Hits or Pop Hits?" Blaine asked holding up two cases.

"So this is like…Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana, not Disney-Disney?" Kurt said, a little disappointed.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Party or Pop?"

"Party," Kurt said smiling.

"Great!" Blaine inserted the disc. "Now, there are a bunch of songs from Camp Rock 2…"

"And I know none of them, I'm sure."

"There are three Demi Lovato songs that you will be singing, and three Selena Gomez songs that I will be singing," Blaine said.

"You already had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"A little bit," Blaine said chuckling. He sat next to Kurt and took a cookie from the plate. "You try one too!"

"Okay," Kurt went to take a cookie, and realized he'd left his milk in the kitchen. "Crap! I'm going to go get my milk, then I will."

"Be ready, for when you return, I'm going to serenade you with Justin Bieber," Blaine called, as Kurt headed toward the stairs.

"Please, spare me," Kurt teased.

He made his way down the hall, hearing voices, the closer he got to the kitchen.

"…I don't know what we should do."

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do," said Blaine's mother, sounding distressed.

Kurt paused at the door, hoping not to barge in on a serious conversation. That would be embarrassing.

"It's not normal for two teenage boys to bake cookies on a Saturday night!" Blaine's father exclaimed.

Kurt felt his heart sink.

"When are you going to understand that Blaine isn't normal?"

"Well, isn't that what he's on medication for?"

"He's not on medication for being gay, Greg. He's on it because he has Major Depression."

"Well, they're both a chemical imbalance in the brain. It's the same as being mental. We should've left him in that ward. Might've done him some good."

"Don't act so ignorant," she snapped. "You know better than that."

"I just want to know where we went wrong with him."

"Will you stop being so dramatic about it. So he's different…"

"Our son's a freak. What do you expect, me to be proud that we have a freak in the family?"

Kurt pushed open the kitchen door. He turned to face them and said, "I think that Blaine's perfect." He took his lone glass of milk from the counter and left Blaine's parents looking shocked.


End file.
